I'm A Ninja Now! (Remake)
by DamagedAngryAngel13
Summary: This story was once on quizilla, but everyone knows what happened there. This story is how a girl from Philly's whole life got flipped-turned upside down. She loses her sister finds her way to a whole new world and must navigate this ninja filled world. As well as she must master herself to win her sister back. But that is if she can keep her head on that and not on Naruto.
1. Fairy Tales Are Overrated

It was a normal Saturday morning, meaning that I was huddled in my room hugging my younger sister to my chest as my father rampaged around the house. Let's just say that my father favoured us to knock around instead of a punching bag. Our house was run down and creaked constantly as it tried to survive the wind. A gruff muffled scream ran through the house. My sister whimpered grabbing a handful of my leather jacket hiding her face. I ran my hands through her hair trying to calm her down. It was exceptionally hard because I also was shivering. I held tight to my necklace that was in the shape of the Japanese kanji for fire. It felt warm in my hand as I shut my eyes. I bite my lip calming my breathing as I had seen my mother do. This was her necklace; she had given it to me before she had disappeared. The door slammed with a bang that echoed throughout the house.

"Zaria I'm scared." Casey whispered, her dark blue eyes glistening with unshed tears. I kissed her forehead smiling down at her.

"I'm here there's nothing to be scared of. With me around you don't have any problems." I said my voice cracking. I knew I was lying to her but it was also a lie to myself. I wanted to protect us, but what could I do against my father. He was 329lb. and I was most defiantly only like 110lb. I had called the cops once too, but he had gotten out of it and just beat me harder and even beaten Casey. I knew calling anyone was out of the question. _What time would that bastard be back?_ The door slammed open again and all movement between Casey and I ceased. We held our breath as heavy boots marched up the stairs. The door to the room we were hiding in was kicked open and I immediately covered Casey's mouth as she went to scream. Her eyes gazed up to mine and I felt it, between us, pure and unstoppable fear.

"Come out; come out where ever you are!" He slurred together stumbling all the way into the room. There was a kick at the bed before it was uplifted from the ground and thrown to the side. It hit the door we were hiding behind with a snap. The door splintered and the sides bulged. I glanced at Casey worriedly I elbowed her slightly. She turned to me without a sound. I signed to her to run as soon as I open the door. The boots were getting nearer. I held up three fingers, then two, and lastly I held up one finger. The door sprang open and Casey bolted from the closet. Dad reached for her but I jumped at him with a scream. He turned to me to defend himself as Casey made it to the door. She stopped staring at me with watery eyes. I mouthed, "Go" and she still stood there shaking her head no.

"Go! Damnit run away!" I screamed as dad threw me off and into a dresser. My back and head made contact and I felt the pain immediately. Dad was tumbling over to Casey, and I pushed myself up before sliding under his legs and kicking him in the chin. His head snapped back and he stumbled backwards. He wasn't even close to falling. I ran over to Casey pushing her all the way out the door and slammed the door. I felt my father behind me and ducked as he punched the door. I knew that it had to hurt as the door dented and his knuckles were bloody and torn. He growled at me and lunged. I was thrown into the door his body covering mine. I was having trouble breathing and my chest was in great pain. I tilted my head to the side and sunk my teeth into his left arm. He howled out stepping back clutching his arm. His eyes narrowed his smiling becoming maniacal sending shivers down my spine.

"You were always a handful you little bitch." He said slurred chuckling. "But I know how to handle you I always did. Your mother always thought I took things too far. Take your little sister away you did what you were told. I got a hold of one of your mom's old boss. He's taken an interest in Casey." He finished his taunting. I growled at him feeling a strange power coarse through my veins.

"I hope you die." I whispered in a malevolent tone. He turned confused and was unprepared for when I kneed him in the gut and swung my other leg up, using my hands to balance myself, kicking him in the jaw and sending him flying. He landed in a heap by the closet. I breathed out ruggedly and my eyes widened. _I didn't even know I could do that!_ I pulled the door open and ran towards the stairs. Casey stood there hands covering her eyes. "Let's go Casey." I said rushing to leave the house before father got up.

"What?" She questioned dumbly. I sighed and swung her onto my back as I began to run out of the house. My chest was tightening and my asthma was acting up. There was a thundering coming from the house and my dad appeared at the door. I let out a strangled scream and pushed myself to continue even though I felt like I was going to pass out from lack of air. "He's gaining." Casey whispered into my ear. I turned a corner quickly placing Casey on the ground telling her to hide. Dad had caught up with me in the small alley.

"Found you." He cheered. His breath reeked of beer and it could be smelled from where I was standing. I put my fists up and spread my feet apart lowering myself to the ground. Dad charged at me with a crazy call and I waited until he was seconds from me and did a spilt, he missed me by inches. Using my hands I spun kicking his legs out from him. He tumbled to the grounds and as I got up him grabbed my leg pulling me down. He turned our bodies so he was able to choke me. I clawed at his hands my vision blurring. In the corner of my eye, I saw Casey coming closer. He would attack her if I let this continue. Using all my strength, I pulled my leg high enough that I could kick him. He was surprised, released me, air rushed back in. I rolled towards my side and stood up. My dad rolled over before I could kick him. He pushed himself off the ground and stood up. We were facing each other. I lowered myself to the ground and ran towards him cutting to the side as his arm swung out to catch me. I grabbed it, pulled it backwards, and spun around so I was facing his back. He let out a ghastly scream and I felt the bone snap. His arm fell to his side in agony. I ran past him and Casey followed at my heels. Dad was not chasing after us and we settled ourselves in another alley. We decide to sit on some random crates in a back of a restaurant to catch our breath. I took gulps of air greedily trying to calm myself. I had a headache that pounded throughout my body. Casey cuddled close to me and sighed.

"I'm so glad you're safe." She whispered fainting.

"Casey! Casey!" I bellowed falling to the ground holding her in my arms. My vision was blurring and tears were threating to slide down my cheeks.

"Young lady?" Someone questioned from behind me. I glanced over my shoulder to see a man about thirty. He had black slacks on and a red button down dress shirt. A black apron hung down at his hips. "What are you hiding?" He asked trying to get past me.

"Leave." I growled out.

"I won't hurt you." He said reaching out. I glared and picked up Casey and began to run away. A larger man in the same outfit caught me. I struggled holding Casey closer to me. I bared my teeth at the large man who just chuckled.

"Let me go." I demanded. The man shook his head and the other one came closer. He glanced down at Casey then towards me. Casey was limp in my arms her head rolling to the side. Casey's abnormal light blue hair was pulled into pigtails with yellow ribbon. I had done it to keep it from getting tangled. She was dressed in a white sleeved dress that went down to her knee. Her black shoes were covered in mud and other things that were on the street. He glanced at me and my glare intensified. I had low riding black skinny jeans that were ripped at the knees. My black studded belt hung to the side. Black boots up to my mid shin had silver metal on the shin part and the tip. I had a grey short sleeve shirt that was small showing a little of my stomach saying "The Ramones" in white block lettering. My leather jacket, which was at the same height that my shirt and held two pocketknives. My hair was down covering my pierced ears. My black kanji necklace, which should have been hanging down low unknown to me, was gone.

"What happened?" The man questioned. I had blood in my hair and above my eyebrow. My fingers were cut at the knuckles and blood was on my shin. Casey had a busted lip and that was about it.

"None of your god damn business." I announced and the two men stared.

"We're taking you to the hospital." The man holding me announced and I screamed trying to get out of his arms. "What's wrong with you?" The shorter man screamed. I was too busy trying to escape to answer, but I was running low on strength and sleep. In an exhausted attempt to bite the large man, I fell unconscious.

I awoke in a soft bed and curled up tighter into the cushioniness, but sat upright when I remembered the current events. I was struggling to get out of the sheets and the stupid IV drip was driving me crazy as I tried to pull it out. My heart monitor was beeping increasingly louder and violent. Someone came in and told me to lie down but I continued my struggle. The woman I noticed was a nurse and she was sighing. She muttered something along the lines about this happening once already. I suddenly stopped my fidgeting when I realized I really was in the hospital. The nurse looked momentarily surprised at my cooperation.

"Is this really a hospital?" I questioned in a broken voice. The nurse knelt down next to me on the floor that I suddenly found myself sitting. She nodded and I wiped my eyes angrily fisting my hands in the papery gown. "Is my sister here?" I asked. The nurse nodded and helped me up from the ground and into a wheelchair. Embarrassingly enough she had to help me dress because my balance was way of kilter. She grabbed the IV drip and wheeled it and me out the door. We went past three doors and I found myself seeing Casey smiling at the small man. He was reading a book to her as she sat in his lap.

"Z!" She shouted and jumped from the man and tried to jump onto me but was held back by the nurse. "I'm so glad you're okay. I was so scared when I was told I wasn't allowed to see you." She whispered tears falling from her face. I patted my thighs, she sat down, and I hugged her close.

"Don't worry Casey I'm here. Remember that okay?" I asked as she nodded into my Ramones shirt. The nurse and man sat back watching the scene unfold wondering what had happen to this two kids. "So what are you reading?" I asked her. The man held up the book and I grimaced. _The Book of Fairy Tales_ was what the titled read in sparkly white and pink swirly letters.

"Do you like fairy tales Zaria?" The little man questioned generally interested. I shook my head and said that fairy tales are overrated. I don't appreciate books that taunt me. That caused the nurse and man to give each other nervous glances. He coughed and the nurse trying to act casual and picked up our folders.

"Casey is fine. It seems she had a small case of sleep exhaustion. She's fine now." The nurse told us, but mainly looked at me. "You, Zaria, suffered from a concussion, a rather large abrasion above the left eyebrow, and sleep exhaustion." The nurse told me.

"Can Casey and I have some privacy for a moment?" I asked the two adults who looked at each other, shrugged and left the room. I got into the bed that must have been Casey's and she snuggled close. I sang softly to her as she yawned and her eyes fluttered shut. So my moment of privacy was just holding my sister in my arms where I knew she was safe, was that so bad? The humming of the monitors and the swoosh of doors around us was my lullaby and I soon fell back asleep. My dream wasn't pleasant as I tumbled through the ground that had sudden opened, eating me. (All mentions of hell are based on Dante's Inferno. One of my favourite books.) I past screaming people dressed in rags, I past pots of people being burned alive. Trees that ran like people as they were chased by what looked like Harpies tearing limps off, as they seemed to grow back painfully. I landed on ice and in front of me were two monsters. I screamed running away only to be captured in a clawed hand. It was of the blue and gold Chinese dragon that had frightened me. He pulled me closer towards him and…..

I woke with a start my chest heaving. I let my hand fall from my chest and it fall onto the bed sheets. I turned my head so fast I got dizzy and let a silent scream. Casey was gone and one of her ribbons lay on the pillow. Someone had taken my Casey! I got up, wobbled on my feet for a few minutes, and ran out the door. I spotted familiar abnormal blue hair and chased after it yelling all the way. People were chasing after me, but I dodged them using my IV as a weapon. I sprinted after the man or was it a woman? They had long pin straight black hair about to their lower back. Their clothing was strange and unnatural, were they part of a cult? A blue circle spun getting larger and larger as they approached it and they jumped into it disappearing. It was now getting smaller and smaller and I jumped into just in time. I was spiraling down into nothingness. I was weightless but felt like a million pounds. My IV spiraled down with me hitting me in the head. I pulled the needle out and a few drops of blood sprinkled farther down into the vast nothingness. The IV floated away from me and suddenly vanished. **(Meanwhile in another dimension an IV drip came out of nowhere and fell on top of the bad guy knocking him out.) **My eyes couldn't stay opened no matter how hard I tried. I felt like I was getting sick and suddenly I was knocked out. _My day just keeps getting better and better!_


	2. Drunken Guys Always Have Trouble Followi

So sorry I forgot to put a disclaimer on the first chapter but here is this extra specially one for chapter two. Just so everyone is super-duper clear I do NOT own Naruto, and if I did I would be an Asian male named Masashi Kishimoto. However, I'm an American female struggling to pay for college so ha. I also do not own the song _Promise of a Lifetime_ Kutless does probably because I cannot sing. And all mentions of hell are owned by Dante, however I have taken some liberties. Dante created a better hell then I ever could so I praise him. You probably will notice the story will go up in rating because I'm a foul mouth violent bitch. Also every mistake is mine. And so the story starts again!

I opened my eyes and shut them quickly again. The light was horribly too bright to be Philly. I heard the wind and smelled grass and once again, I found myself in an unfamiliar place. I heard a rather girlish scream coming close beside me and turned. A blonde spiky haired boy around my age was tied to a wooden pole. _Wow bullying has really upped itself hasn't it?_ I was walking closer to him when he let out another girly scream.

"No way in hell are you coming closer to me!" he shouted, "You just popped out of freaking nowhere!" he bellowed. I narrowed my eyes at this kid who was being ru…okay so that was a lie. If I saw someone pop out of nowhere I would not let them close to me. I raised my hands in defence.

"I'm not a crazed killer you know." I told him from my spot, I hadn't moved another step. He muttered something to his self before looking at me. "Can I um…untie you somehow?" I asked helpfully. He nodded his head up and down excitedly. I walked over to him and stood face to face to him.

"Reach into my kunai pouch and take one out?" He asked and I made a disgusted face.

"Hey I was trying to be nice and you go all perverted and stuff." I announced and his face turned to confused. Okay maybe I was wrong maybe that was not what he was talking about.

"The pouch on my leg." He muttered embarrassed for me to think such assumptions. I nodded and leaned closer so I could grab one of the "kunai" from the pouch. It was a weird shaped knife with a ring ending. We began to talk to avoid awkward silence I introduced myself and he did likewise. I got to work with the ropes sawing them until my hands hurt and until Naruto was free. He jumped free and hugged me causing a light blush to fan my face. He was dancing around announcing he was going to get us ramen.

"Us?" I questioned and he turned to me blushing horribly. He stuttered and scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, I mean I'm repaying you for you know helping me out." He rambled on. "Although popping out of nowhere I should probably take you to the Hokage." Naruto stopped and glanced at the spot I had appeared from. I also looked at the spot, walked over to it, and glared at the grass. Maybe if I frightened the grass it would give some form of answer, nope.

"Okay." I shrugged let's just say I tend to go with the flow even it seems like I was tripping. I followed Naruto towards the Hokage building who I figured was like the president or something along those lines. When we reached what Naruto called the Hokage building I gasped and got giddy. "I know that kanji anywhere. My mother gave me her necklace that looks like that." I cried jumping up and down. Naruto tilted his head sideways confused. I reached down for my necklace and gave a cry. It was gone! My mother's necklace is gone! I raced through my thoughts trying to remember the last time I felt my necklace. I felt inside my pockets and even inside my boots but I got nothing.

"What's in your hand?" Naruto asked grabbing my wrist and flipping my hand over. The kanji was on my hand like a tattoo and I gasped. The last time I had felt the necklace it was in that closet where it was warm. "Cool tattoo." Naruto complimented. Therefore, the mystery of the tattoo would need solving, but I wasn't going to explain that my tattoo was actually the necklace.

"Thanks." I said back. We were in front of the large gates and we stood there awkwardly as nothing happened. The gate opened slightly enough for us to get by and into the building.

"What the hell do you want kid?" A man, with a green eyes and violet hair, questioned rudely. I growled at him sticking my tongue out at him. Naruto and the man looked taken aback. I felt it was righteous him being an ass to Naruto. "Who's the chick?" He asked pointing to me.

"I am Tomo, Zaria." I replied and all three of us jumped when someone coughed.

"Hokage-sama!" The rude man bowed while Naruto and I stood there. The Hokage stared at me and I stared back.

"A Tomo?" He had a puzzled look on his face and then glanced at Naruto. "Where'd you find this girl Naruto?" he asked Naruto.

"Well, old man she kind of found me. See I was tied to this post because everyone forgot me, and she just appeared out of thin air. I knew it wasn't a jutsu because I didn't sense any chakra. She untied me and we set off here." Naruto babbled on.

"Zaria is it?" he asked and I nodded. "Can you do me a favour and perform a clone jutsu?" He asked and I burst into laughter. The rude guy looked stunned and Naruto looked confused.

"You want me to "create" a clone? Are you serious do I look like a geneticist?" I giggled, my laughter settled. He shook his head and began to perform hand signals and I watched carefully.

"Can you do the same?" He asked and I nodded slowly afraid to set this mad man off. I looked around hoping Naruto or rude guy would save me. They didn't believe in doing these silly hand signs that reminded me of gang signs was going to create a clone, did they? They weren't moving they were also waiting for me. I sighed running a hand down my face before doing the hand signs and….surprise nothing happened. "Say the words Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." He pronounced slowly good thing to because I would never been able to pronounce it right if he hadn't

"Hokage…" The old man raised his hand to the rude guy. I opened my mouth and spoke the words and suddenly the room was full of what looked like me. One turned to me and we stared at each other before screaming.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" We both shouted sounding identically and then suddenly all my "other selves" were fighting. They suddenly exploded into white smoke when punched, kicked, or even stabbed by one. Soon it was just me and the other one. "AW!" I screamed punching it in the face and it disappeared. The Hokage stood sniggering, Naruto was crying he was laughing so badly, and rude guy was unconscious.

"It seems you are quite a ninja." The Hokage padded my back. I looked at him wide eyed and freaked.

"What was that? How did I do that?" I stuttered. I was frozen in my spot and my heart felt like it had stopped. I was terrified of myself and the people surrounding me. What was this place? How could that even be possible by doing stupid hand signals and three stupid words? My hands had wound themselves into shaking fist as I fell to my knees. "What am I?" My face was shaking and my fear was easy to hear.

"You're a ninja dear." The old lunatic of a man told me softly. I jumped up and backed away from him.

"Are you fucking crazy? Do you hear what you just said! A ninja?" I laughed but not normal like someone in a white straight jacket. I had my hand on the doorknob and I was turning it about to run. This was not a president building it was an asylum! They were going to kill as they had already had poisoned me with a hallucinogen. Naruto was coming closer to me and I put my hands as I had done numerous times when fighting back home. The Hokage stopped Naruto with his hand and walked towards me. I gave a startling scream and ran at him and suddenly numerous men in black clothing and animal mask surrounded me. I was crying tears falling from my face onto the wood floor. The one who was right in front of me had a knife just as Naruto had.

"Stop." The Hokage started and all men turned to him. "Zaria where did your mother go?" he questioned and I stood there gapping. How did you know my mother was gone? I opened and closed my mother trying to think of something.

"She left…" I trailed off tracing the palm of my hand where the tattoo rested. "She left when I was six." I was blubbering now and I angrily brushed the tears away. "She left us there with that bastard." Anger was now my expression. "She left us there to die." The Hokage knelt in front of me and pulled me close. He brushed his hand through my hair and I felt strange. I knew this was how a grandfather should be: calming, kind, and above all gentle. My anger melted away and I was bawling into his cloak.

"What do you mean us?" He asked quietly.

"My sister Casey was there with me. We were found and someone brought us to the hospital." I started and the Hokage nodded taking notice of the stitches above my eyebrow. "Then I woke up and she wasn't there a man….well I think it was, he had really long black hair and skin pale as snow and he was taking her away. I followed them screaming and yelling and suddenly he disappeared into a blue portal. I jumped in after him but I saw nothing getting knocked unconscious and suddenly I appeared here." I finished my eyes having finished crying. He beckoned Naruto to come to him. Naruto had been standing there awkwardly since my melt down.

"Naruto I trust you can take care of Zaria." He didn't asked but demanded and Naruto nodded excitedly. I smiled looking up at him as he placed a hand out towards me. I took it and he helped me up and I stood about three inches taller. Naruto had to be one of the nicest boys I know because a) how many boys just stand there during a total meltdown b)look excited for said melt down person to stay with them.

"I've never had a roommate before." He said to me.

"Zaria….would you like to be a ninja?" The Hokage asked carefully afraid of another break down. I thought for a moment. I shook my head no and Naruto looked surprised.

"I really want to but I would probably be totally useless. I've dreamed of being strong enough to protect my love ones but I'm a failure. And, I would probably be way behind. Naruto told me a little about the school, it would be unfair for me to become one without the schooling" I answered smiling sadly, but the Hokage just shook his head.

"You've proven you can do Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and that is above the genin exam test. Besides I sense power in you my dear. Besides I'm sure you can learn from Naruto he is a good ninja." He said padding Naruto's hair. The rude guy stifled a laugh I growled at him again. The Hokage smiled looking down at me as I grabbed a hold of Naruto's hand.

"I bet you'll be a great teacher Naruto." I whispered in his ear smiling. Naruto blushed tomato red but I was looking at the rude guy.

"Oh and Zaria you'll need one of these." The Hokage said throwing me a headband. It was like Naruto's but I was black and had longer ties. I tied it around my neck in place of my mother's necklace. It felt like it should have been there just like my necklace.

"Wow Zaria you don't even have to go to the academy." Naruto praised and I turned to him pulling him out the door.

"Tell me everything you know about being a genin." I said in excitement. The Hokage broke into a smile as Naruto smiled at me. I had no idea what was hidden in Naruto and he had no idea what was hidden in me.

"Hokage are you sure that's a good idea?" One of the ANBU questioned. The Hokage shook his head no.

"I don't know but she is a Tomo after all. They were one of the best clans Kohana has ever had. She and her sister are the last of their kind. The Tomos are the only clan to have ever trained in hell." The Hokage muttered surprising the ANBU.

~~~~~Naruto's House~~~~~

"It's a bit on the small side but…." I had cut Naruto of by hugging him tightly.

"This is wonderful better than my house at least." I was memorized by the liveliness of it. I felt somehow home here. Naruto put a hand behind his head laughing nervously.

"I can take the couch and you can take my bed." Naruto said and I shook my head angrily.

"This is your house Naruto. Sleep on your bed I'll take the couch. I've sleep on worse anyway." I shuddered at the memory of sleeping outside by the trash cans when father locked me out. Naruto shook his head and said no. We argued for a few minutes before I decided, seeing the bed, that we could both sleep there. **(She is not a whore she just trusts Naruto)** Naruto was nervous as he was changing I kept hearing him bump into things. He came out in baby blue PJ's and an adorable cap on that reminded me of a panda. I cooed and stole the cap off his head and placed it on mine.

"Do you know, have PJ's?" Naruto asked nervously. I shook my head taking off my leather jacket. I had my Ramones shirt on for sleeping but no bottoms to change into. Being the bossy person I usually am I marched myself into his room and into the dresser. I threw more than one pair of those neon orange pants out before finding what I wanted. I ran past Naruto giggling all the way into the bathroom. When I appeared Naruto's whole face was red. I had on a pair of his boxers not his usual green and yellow ones but red and black ones. They didn't fit his personality so I took them for mine. I skipped into his room and stared out the window my happy mood gone. _Casey where are you? I miss you so much and I'm worried to no end. You better be looking at this stars too or I'll kill that bastard. _Casey and I always snuck out of our "house" to watch the stars even if it was hard in Philly. I hummed the lullaby I should be singing to her. **(Promise of a Lifetime: Kutless)** "I have fallen to my knees as I sing a lullaby of pain/I'm feeling broken in my melody/As I sing to help the tears go away/Then I remember the pledge you made to me/I know you're always there/To hear my every prayer inside/I'm clinging to the promise of a lifetime/I hear the words you say/To never walk away from me and leave behind/The promise of a lifetime" I stopped when I heard Naruto come and sit on the bed. His eyes were closed but opened them when I had stopped.

"Sorry I liked you singing. The song was nice too." Naruto muttered and I smiled softly.

"My sister liked that song too. She made me sing it at least three times a day." I replied looking at the moon my fingers touching the glass. "She was so….lively." I looked at Naruto who was sitting on the bed. The strong feeling of loneliness was sitting and choking me. Naruto's eyes were staring down at the bed unfocused. I thought about everything that had happened. How no one worried he wasn't home, how rude guy talked to him cruelly, and how there was no explaining my presence. Naruto was an orphan and not a well-liked one at that. I had settled myself in front of him not moving. His eyes were still glazed over and I leaned forward. Naruto's eyes became alive quickly when he felt me hug him.

"Thank you for everything Naruto." I kissed him on the cheek and snuggled under the covers. "Thanks for being you Naru." I mumbled as I fall into dreamland.

"Good night….Z." Naruto whispered when he also slipped into the covers. My smile pulled into a full-blown grin and I snuggled even closer to the pillow. It smelled something like soap and ramen, but for some reason I felt it was alluring. Naru had his own smell and I would be able to tell it from anything. Sleep had fully developed me and the darkness enveloped me. I felt myself sitting but I couldn't see anything. I was sitting crossed legged and sounds that I heard once before were coming back. People screaming for mercy anything but the pain they were going through. Suddenly the darkness disappeared and I was surrounded by those images again. Boiled skin, fresh blood, smell of decay filled my sense and I almost past out. I shook my head clearing it but still found myself in the same place. I was pulled down by something and fell onto ice. I was immediately shivering and rubbing my hands together. My eyes widened and I tried to stand and run but I slipped on the ice. I was sent sprawling a crossed it sliding right into the giant wolf's paws. It chuckled cruelly batting me from one paw to the other.

"Ijiwaru(malicious)." The giant dragon said staring down at the wolf that grumbled and stopped. My body hurt from sliding on the ice. Scratches littering my face, arms, and legs, the dragon licked me and suddenly they vanished. "You truly are a monster." It said with a snotty British voice rolling its eyes. The wolf or Ijiwaru from what the dragon said rolled its eyes back.

"Now Zaria you are probably wondering who were are, and I find that sensible." The dragon began before the wolf interrupted.

"I'm Ijiwaru the guardian of the eighth circle of hell or Malebolge("Evil Pockets"). Guardian of those whom commit fraudulent lie in their own bolgias(ditches or stones)." Ijiwaru said lowering his head to me smiling.

"And I am Daraku-Shite-Imasu-Tenshi(Corrupt Angel….I think). I am guardian of the ninth circle those who are guilty of betrayal and Lucifer." The dragon bowed staring me down. I nodded and looked around and suddenly felt faint. There all around me were people stuck in the ice and all I could see were their faces. I gulped down my panic feeling I wouldn't get anywhere even if I tried too.

"Right you are pup." Said Ijiwaru laughing my eyes grew wide with fear. "We can hear your thoughts Zaria. I'm surprised though how you made contact with us even in that other dimension." Ijiwaru said titling his head.

"Why am I here?" I asked looking at both of them.

"That is something you will have to figure out on your own." Daraku(Calling him that cause its shorter) said softly dissolving into blurry shapes.

~~~~~With the Awaken World~~~~~

"Kakashi it's nice of you to come on time." The Hokage said off-handily. Kakashi raised the one eyebrow you could see.

"What do you need?" Kakashi asked politely. And the Hokage sighed feeling strangely nervous for once. Kakashi once had feelings for the Tomo Ai the mother of Zaria could he, the Hokage, do this. Ai had left very suddenly and Kakashi threw himself into work even more, but Zaria wasn't Ai. It had to be done he decided triumphantly.

"I have placed a new member on your team." The Hokage trailed off as Kakashi's eyebrow rose even higher.

"Who is it? I thought everyone in the class graduated?" Kakashi asked.

"Everyone in the class did graduate but we umm…..got a transfer." The Hokage said finding transfer the best word for it. Zaria seemed to be so new at all of this ninja business, but was so powerful. With Naruto by her side, the Hokage felt sure she would be fine especially with Kakashi as her sensei. "The transfer is Tomo, Zaria." The Hokage said calmly but inside he was panicking. Kakashi stayed straight face not moving not saying a word.

"A Tomo?" Kakashi finally asked and the Hokage nodded. "That's a very powerful clan." Kakashi finished and jumped out the window. Well that went well he thought to himself.

~~~~Back To Zaria & Naruto~~~~

There was screaming when I woke up. I found that I couldn't move from my laying position. I tugged and pulled but found whatever was holding me down was powerful. Hair was brushing against my cheek, sunny blonde hair. Naruto held me in a death grip my head pulled into his chest. The screaming somehow hadn't woken him.

"Naruto!" Screamed the shrill voice once again and I poked Naruto in the stomach. He groaned pulling me even tighter so I could barely move.

"Naruto." I whispered poking him in the chest. He groaned again but opened his eyes staring back at me. He very suddenly pulled away knocking us both from the bed. I landed on top of him grimacing when I felt the pain. I moaned out holding my head since we both hit heads. Naruto was also holding his head. The sleeping hat was sliding down over my eyes. I pushed it up to see a very crazed looking pink haired girl. When I say crazed, I mean hair flying in every direction and electricity coming from her eyes.

"This is why you were late? Sleeping with some girl?" She screamed angrily pointing to Naruto then to me. Apparently, I was the some girl. "You made Sasuke and I wait for her?" She was being very overdramatic. Moreover, what the fuck does that mean "for her?" Naruto said something but it was muffled from just being awoken. He walked past the pink haired demon and into the kitchen, I followed him into the kitchen. He opened a cabinet door and thousands of instant ramen cups were on display. He picked out one and then handed me one. We filled ours with water and then placed them in the microwave. The pink demon steamed the whole time from being ignored. It was actually humorous to see her face. The timer went off, Naruto got both of ours and handed me chopsticks, and I glared at them. Naruto had begun his as I struggled with the chopsticks. I had never really used chopsticks except for the time when my mother made us tradition Japanese food. I tried two different ways to hold my chopsticks but both were failures. Naruto was awake now and watched me struggle as did the pink demon.

"Have you ever used chopsticks before?" The demon asked and I glared at her turning away before muttering no. Naruto got up from the table causing me to turn his way. The demon also watched him with interest. Naruto was behind me his hand on mine. His breath hot on my ear as it grazed it. His fingers wrapped around mine as he explained the proper way to hold them. I began to eat the ramen with Naruto's help and finished by myself.

"Ha-ha finished challenge one: Eating." I declared quietly to myself but Naruto chuckled.

"Who are you?" the demon asked surprising us both forgotten she was there. Actually, I think Naruto didn't even know she was there until now.

"Sakura?" he questioned and she stared at him mouth open. I chuckled trying to hide it but it came aloud. Sakura death glared me and I felt I was being buried alive. I shuddered and whispered to Naruto.

"She's scary." He looked at me then at Sakura the glare still on her face nodding in agreement. "I'm Tomo, Zaria." I said and she gave a confused look. "My name is Tomo Zaria you asked." I said jogging her memory.

"Yes that's nice. Naruto this is way you were late because you let your hormones in the way." Sakura huffed rolling her eyes.

"What the hell do you think happened you pink monster?" I questioned standing up from the table. Sakura and I were glaring at each other and Naruto stood there by the side looking awkward. "We didn't do anything the Hokage is making me Naruto's roommate." I declared facing eye-to-eye well eye to forehead I was a bit taller. I looked away and she smirked triumphantly because I looked away. "Sorry the glare from your forehead was blinding me." I replied. Her mouth opened stunned along with Naruto.

"What are you guys doing?" Asked a man with hair that defies gravity. A boy with black hair and black eyes stood behind him. He had a dark blue shirt and white shorts. He looked like your average angst teen. "We have a mission to do." He announced staring at me.

"I'm included?" I questioned confused and everyone else looked towards Anti-Gravity. He nodded and then cleared his throat.

"I think you should get changed." He announced and I looked down and raised an eyebrow. I was in boxers and a t-shirt with Naruto's panda hat on. He was still in his baby blue PJ's. I shrugged and walked over to the bathroom. I changed back into my clothing. My jeans, leather jacket, and boots were stacked nicely in the corner. I brushed my hair pulling it up into a messy bun my piercings showing. My earlobes were black studs; my cartilage was pierced three times on my right and twice on my left. On my left there was a chain connecting the two piercings. I pulled the headband around my neck touching the sign embedded in it. I walked out seeing that Naruto was dressed in his almost neon orange pants and jacket. He smiled at me and I bowed. Sakura stared at my ears and outfit. I realized that my outfit and piercings were not normal here, but I wasn't changing.

"I'm Kakashi your sensei." Anti-Gravity replied when we were walking out the door of Naruto's apartment.

"Uchiha Sasuke." The black haired boy said nonchalantly as if I was barely important to know his name. My eye twitched at him and my hands turned to fist.

"Asshole," I muttered running to catch up with Naruto. Kakashi snickered along with Naruto, Sakura stood a gasp, and Sasuke just look pissed. Kakashi told us to wait in front of a store while he got a few things. When he came back out, he threw me the bag. I looked at him then the bag then him again. I opened it consciously and hooted when I saw what was inside. In the bag was a pouch thing that held those kunai knives, metal stars, and an awesome sword. The pattern was what looked like a….dragon…. it was Daraku. _How did he know? _Kakashi and I stared at each other and his eye that showed turned into a smile.

"Thank you." I thanked him smiling wide. Naruto of course was going to have to show me how to use any of these things. I still had my pocketknives so I tucked those in the pouch. Naruto looked at me nodding when I showed him the gifts he knew I needed teaching. I hope that I learned as fast as I did when mom brought me to karate. I had only taken a few lessons but they said I showed great skill. We were supposed to meet at the Hokage building at eight, but since Naruto and I had slept in were arrived at eight thirty. It wasn't that big of a time difference but once again this was like the president….I think. Kakashi led us to a room that had a large table that faced us. Random people sat there but I noticed the Hokage. He smiled at us and I smiled. There were a few people in front of us in the line. Therefore, Naruto began to explain how to throw a kunai knife. I felt it odd that I should hold it at the tip not the handle. He said when throwing many it was easier to them by the handles but one should be by the tip. The metal stars, which are called shuriken, were a little harder to explain. I got the basics of throwing them, but as they say "Saying something is easier than doing it." The sword well he said I was on my own since he didn't ever use one. We were in front by the time Naruto was done explaining. I was also done with the rude looks that Sasuke and Sakura were giving me. Sasuke muttered at least twice that I was an idiot who didn't even know left and right in the ninja way. I mocked him the second time which gained me the rude look from Sakura. The man sitting beside the Hokage with a huge scar a crossed his nose, which I tried not to stare at, gave us our mission. Find Lady Shijimi's, the wife of the ruler of the land of fire, cat Tiger. I was worried about being a ninja and our mission is to retrieve a cat! That is so lame! When I watch ninja movies, which happened to be my favourite, they don't find missing cats. They got to kick ass, chop some heads off, and disappear into the night! _This sucks. _We headed out to find Tiger, what an awful name, in the forest that surrounds the village. My team began to run and when I say run I mean fly. They were moving super-fast and I just stood there and watched them. _Hell no! I have asthma you freaks. Does it look like I brought my inhaler? No, I didn't I would have an asthma attack and die. _

"Zaria you coming?" Called Sakura snickering as she did. I glared at her so angrily that I was surprised she didn't suddenly fall into a six feet deep hole. Naruto was turning back but Kakashi stopped him and turned back instead.

"Zaria?" he questioned and I laughed and pointed at the tiny dots that were Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto.

"Are you kidding! I can barely run fifteen seconds without feeling like I'm going to die. I have asthma not that means anything to you ninjas." I announced once again feeling a mental breakdown happening. Kakashi smirked I could tell even with that facemask. How I wish I could chop his head off like a movie ninja. Kakashi grabbed my hand and I struggled to get away. He held my palm to his eye and chuckled to himself.

"Your mother was always good in sealing jutsu." He said to me and I stopped all movement.

"My mom? What the hell does she have anything to do with this?" I screamed at him. He traced the symbol on my hand, the one that was actually my necklace somehow.

"Your mother was a teammate of mine." Kakashi began and pain was erupting in my hand racing through my arm. "She was one of the strongest Tomo in the clan." Pain was everywhere exploding from my chest, my head, even my eyes. "She knew people would search you out and if she placed a power seal jutsu no one ever would." Kakashi finished. I was shaking from the pain and everything was blurry. _My mother was a ninja? _I fell into Kakashi as the shaking subsided. He sprinted away leaving me after all the shaking was gone. Does that make my sister one too? I stopped at that thought not wanting to think of Casey. She had to be in this world somewhere and I was going to find out where. Glaring at him and struggled into a run which I found surprisingly easier. After fifteen seconds, I was still running and I felt no restraint in my chest. I had caught up to Kakashi and sprinted past him waving. I didn't catch the surprise on his face when I past. I turned back to him just as I bumped into something. I fell and the object fell and let's say it was embarrassing.

"Zaria can you get off me?" It was Naruto under me asking. I leap off and went into a jumble of apologize. Naruto sprung up and laughed. "I'm ready for the mission." He told Kakashi who appeared behind me causing a sudden burst of screams. I coughed when it was done seeing as everyone was looking at me. Kakashi handed each of us a headset and gave us directions. We headed off in our directions hiding behind trees. _This cat should be able to smell someone following it. _Three minutes later Kakashi's voice came into my ear.

"How far away is the target?" I looked around hoping I wasn't the one answering.

"Five meters and closing! So…how much longer are we gonna wait?" Naruto asked. Sakura came in along with Sasuke saying they were in position. I came in a second later also replying I was in position.

"All Right! GO!" Kakashi announced sending us flying after Tiger. Naruto was the one to grab it but I knew it wasn't going to end well. "Remember our quarry has a ribbon on its right ear that says "Tiger"…make sure there's no mistake." Kakashi sounded in everyone's ear. I checked the ribbon on the cat's ear calming it down as it was attacking Naruto. It said Tiger and I nodded towards Sasuke.

"Target confirmed." Sasuke replied. Kakashi announced our mission was accomplished so we were to head towards him. I picked the cat out of Naruto's arms afraid of the damage either of them would do to each other. I scratched it behind its ears and it meowed rubbing even closer to me. Naruto mumbled angrily at it. When we arrived back into the Hokage's building a rather large woman ran in and grabbed Tiger out of my arms. I took her for Lady Shijimi and suddenly felt sorry for Tiger. Lady Shijimi was torturing him and I briefly wonder if PITA was here.

"Poor Tiger….good little kitty-kitty….I was so worried about you I could have died." Lady Shijimi squealed and by looking at Tiger I think he was going to die now.

"I see why he ran away." I mumbled to Naruto who nodded in agreement. The Hokage turned to us and I sighed ninja assignments were boring.

"Now, the next assignment for Kakashi's team seven will be…hmmm…to babysit for the council of elders, to run errands to the neighbouring village, and to help dig sweet potatoes. I opened my mouth to argue because these so-called missions I did when I lived in the city for money, well except to the potatoes thing. However, Naruto took action before.

"No way! NO THANK YOU BORING! Give us something different to do. Something important! Something Amazing!" Naruto screamed and I nodded. I looked at the other teammates faces and they didn't look like they agreed. A man with the scarred nose jumped from his seat slamming his hands onto the table.

"Don't be a fool! You're only a beginning! Everyone starts out doing grunt work. It's where you get experience, so you can work your way up to the bigger things." The man stated but I had some concerns about that.

"We've done tons of small stuff. Can't we get some action?" Naruto screamed again. I stepped forward to defend Naruto's agreement.

"We're not really getting experience; yes we are when it comes to team work but what about fighting. I have yet been attacked by a mutant potato." I said and the Hokage chuckled. Kakashi hit the both of us in the head and I stabbed him in the side with my finger glaring.

"Apparently Naruto needs an explanation of just what these duties is…" the Hokage continued but Naruto and I tuned him out.

"I'm pretty hungry. I didn't have much to eat yesterday. At least I don't think I did." I said and Naruto tilted his head.

"You can't remember what you ate?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Well I had pork ramen for lunch yesterday so I think we should have miso ramen today." Naruto announced.

"Are you listening?" The Hokage screamed.

"Maybe…" I trailed off.

"I don't have to hear it! All the old fart ever does is apologize and then gives me a lecture. But it's not fair there's more to me than the trouble-making screw-up the old man thinks I am." Naruto said. Scar guy sighed running a hand down his face.

"I am going to be in so much trouble for this later…" He smirked. The Hokage smirked staring at us.

"Very well, since you put it that way I will permit you to accept a C grade task-usually reserved for shinobi of the chunnin level. The protection of a certain individual.

"SWEET." Naruto and I high fived.

"Who is it some Great Lord? The Daimyo? A princess?" Naruto shouted and even I rolled my eyes this time.

"Compose yourself. I'll perform the introductions straightaway. Please invite him in…" We all held our breath and when the door open all I could smell was alcohol.

"What's going on here? They look like a bunch or wet-nosed brats, especially the midget…he's got the face of an imbecile. It's a joke right? You kids aren't really ninja, are you?" This guy already pissed me off and I had just met him. Really, that didn't even sound that cool coming from a drunkard. Naruto laughed until he realized the short and imbecile comments were about him.

"I'll kill him!" I held him back holding onto his orange jacket.

"The one in black is a scary bitch, though." He added and I looked to Sakura in her red outfit and screamed running towards him only to be stopped by Kakashi.

"Wrong. No killing the old man you've been assigned to protect."

"I am Tazuna, a bridge builder of ultimate renown. Until I am safely back in my own country, where I'll be completing my next bridge, you'll be expected to protect me even if it costs you your lives." My eyes widened at this comment and I muttered so no one could hear me.

"You got another thing coming. I'm here to save my sister; I don't expect to die saving your sorry ass." I glared at him. _**Don't worry pup we won't let you die.**_ I let out small scream and Naruto, as we left for his apartment, raised an eyebrow at me. I was surprised I had assumed that Daraku and Ijiwaru were in my dreams. Was I going crazy? I shook my head at him and he shrugged. _**Way to sound stupid.**_

"What are you doing talking in my head?" I whispered to myself. _**I thought we had this discussion before Zaria. We can hear your thoughts and you can hear us**_Daraku said and I sighed my life is suddenly stranger than it already was. Getting sucked into what appeared to be a different dimension where being a ninja was a normal thing. Talk about a major sci-fi movie. Naruto opened the door and headed to his room with me following him. He grabbed a pack started packing and I sat on his bed watching him and folding things when he threw them in. He stopped and watched me fold his clothing. I stopped when I noticed and smiled.

"Thanks." He said. "I guess you need one too." I shrugged and he went into his closet throwing things out of it. He found one that was pure black and tossed it to me. I grabbed my "PJ's" and tossed them in. Some knives and other weapons and turned to Naruto.

"Let's head out." He nodded and we were off. We meet at the giant gate that supposedly "hide" the city but I think I was like a giant arrow.

"Sweet road trip, road trip" Naruto started singing and I couldn't help be reminded of Casey and joined in, hopefully to be closer to her.

"What are you two babbling about?" The old man asked annoyed.

"This'll be the first time in my life I've been outside my village." I looked at Naruto seeing his excitement and smiling.

"Am I expected to place my life in the hands of this fool?" The man grunted and I growled baring my teeth. This old man reminded me slightly of my father, the rudeness and the drunkes.

"Listen, you old geezer! You don't mess with ninja ever especially not really good one, like me! I am the cream of the elite. In fact, one day I'm gonna be the next lord Hokage! So remember my name. It's Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto shouted pointing at the old man. And, I knew the words out of Tazuna's mouth weren't going to be good.

"Hokage? The Lord of your village? The best there is? I don't think someone like you has it in him." My growl got louder and more dangerous.

"I am doing all the right things, and I'm doing them fast. And when I become Hokage you're gonna wish you were a lot more respectful to me right now!" Naruto shouted. Tazuna took a swig from his drink.

"Respect you? I don't think so not even if you did become Hokage." Tazuna said and I snapped.

"Not like anyone respects you a drunkard half-wit jackass. Naruto shouldn't worry about crud like you." I declared smirking with an evil air. "I don't care about your opinions the only reason I haven't punched you in your fucking face is that I need money." I spat and a shiver went down everyone's back.

"You're just a young wrench. You should shut the hell up." Tazuna said. Naruto growled this time.

"You are dead!" However, Kakashi caught his jacket before that happened. The hairs on the back of my neck rose a little. _**Company is coming**_ A few minutes of silence were interrupted when Sakura opened her big mouth.

"Um…Mr. Tazuna?"

"What now?" He demanded and I coughed the word bastard.

"You come from the land of waves, right?"

"What of it?" he grunted.

"Kakashi-sensei are there ninja in that country too?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah that's why Tazuna hired ninjas from a different country." I rolled my eyes. Sakura glared at me and I stuck out my tongue.

"No. Not in the land of waves. But, as a general rule, even with all the differences that exist local customs and cultures. Most other lands have their own hidden village where a ninja clan resides." Kakashi explained.

"Are they "hidden" behind giant gates too? Because, those are a big give away." I stated and Kakashi's one eye rolled.

"Must you critic everything?" Kakashi questioned.

"Everything that doesn't make sense or is really just stupid. Like take for example you gravity-defying hair do you use hairspray or…" I trailed off when he slammed his fist down on top of my head.

"She's a strange one even for ninja." Tazuna said.

"And you smell like stink." I mumbled back. Suddenly a chill ran up my spine again and I felt slight breeze. _**They're here! Prepare yourself! Your master has already himself **_As we passed a puddle Kakashi tensed just for a minute and I knew something was up with the random puddle. Two masked men jumped from the puddle and I slightly freaked out, hello I freaked out when someone made two of themselves. They wrapped chains around Kakashi and pulled the chain tight. Cutting Kakashi into little pieces but the blood was odd. I had realized what Daraku had meant. That "dead" Kakashi wasn't the real one, but a copy.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura and Naruto screamed. They appeared behind Naruto their chain rushing forth.

"Oh hell no!" My body moved on its own. I flicked out a shuriken hitting the chain knocking it into a tree then through a kunai to pin it there. The two men yelled at each other and I laughed. This wasn't me, it couldn't be. Sasuke had finally moved and jumped onto the arms of two guys and pulled. The chains broke from wherever it was held to on the guys and they ran for it. One ran for Naruto the other to Tazuna. Sakura held up a kunai to try to protect Tazuna. Sasuke ran in front of her and that let me standing awkwardly. Just as the man was almost to Sasuke and Sakura Kakashi puffed in and closed lined the guy. My eye twitched, Kakashi that bastard took his sweet time.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I should have moved to help you sooner before you were injured. It never occurred to me that you would freeze up. Good job Zaria and Sasuke." I turned to Naruto when I heard he had been injured.

"OH MY GOD! Where are you hurt? That was crazy!" I held a bit in freak out mode after the adrenalin had left.

"Hey, are you okay you big chicken." Sasuke asked snidely. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Are you kidding me Sasuke? You froze until most of the work was done! I pinned the two so shut you ugly face." I kicked him in the back of the knees making him fall forward. Sasuke popped up and went for a kunai.

"Sasuke and Zaria this is no time for fighting. Their claws are poisoned. We have to clean that wound as soon as possible. If we cut it open more deeply, the blood flow will wash the poison away. For now keep as still as possible so the poison doesn't spread." Kakashi told Naruto. _**I know poison after all dragons' have poisonous fangs. If they can't do anything about it let me take hold.**_ "Mr. Tazuna I need to speak to you. Our attackers appear to be chunnin level ninja of the kirigakure clan. They are shinobi renowned for their willingness to fight until their goal is achieved even at the cost of their own lives."

"So, you're saying this is Tazuna fault. They are after him?" I asked. Kakashi held up a finger to let him finish. I grumbled crossing my arms.

"Obviously, they were watching and waiting for us. The sun is out and it hasn't rained for several days so there shouldn't have been any puddles on the ground." Kakashi explained

"If you knew all that, why did you even let those creeps attack you?" Tazuna asked.

"Geeze for telling us we were dumb you couldn't figure out why. Kakashi obviously wanted to see who he would go after." I laughed popping my hip to the side.

"What do you mean by that? Were you really the one they were after? Or was it one of us ninja? There has been no word of any shinobi seeking to take your life. The request that was relayed to the Lord Hokage was that you have an escort to protect you against any roving bands of thieves and brigands. In any case, it's clear this is more than a "B" rank mission. To protect you from ordinary dangers until you complete the bridge you're currently constructing would be a simple thing. But if you expected to be the target of a ninja assault then it is beyond question that this would have been classified and priced as a mission for a jonin ninja. You may have had you reasons, but it's never a good idea to conceal the facts when you are asking for help. As is this task falls far beyond the boundaries on the job we were assigned." Kakashi finally finished and I was almost asleep.


	3. A Wild Hidden in the Mist Village

**Hiya, it's been awhile since I last posted but my editor was taking a long time. What does that say about me I wonder? Right so this my disclaimer once more. As I do not own Naruto and if I did I wouldn't be worrying about student loans. As always all mentions of hell are from Dante's _Inferno_ although some of the information I have taken liberties with. I would like to thank april7000222 and mustamestari for favouring my story it let's me know someone cares [no I am not crying].  
><strong>

****I have made changes by my editors request. So one can tell the differences on who's talking I present a guide!****

_****"I'm the most badass dragon"-****_ Anything in italics and bold is Daraku

**"Beware I'm the most badass wolf in the world!"- **Anything in just bold is Ijiwaru

_"You're both ridiculous"- _Anything in just italics is Zaria's inner thoughts

**Now on with the show. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: A Wild Hidden in the Mist Village's Missing-Nin Momochi Zabuza Appears!**

"We're not good enough yet to handle something like this…can we quit? We'll need an aesthetic for Naruto's wound before we can re-open it and drain the poison. Can't we return to the village and have a doctor look at it?" Sakura asked and I grumbled about being a quitter.

"This is complicated." Kakashi declared. "Do we go back now so we can make certain Naruto receives medical attention…" Kakashi was about to finish until Naruto stabbed his hand.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I screamed at him. I was rushing over to him until he began to talk.

"With this kunai knife I promise you, I will protect the old man. Reporting, fit for duty, sensei." Naruto turned looked pretty badass.

"Naruto, we needed a free flow of blood to clean the poison from you wound, but you've exceeded the need. You could bleed to death I'm serious." Kakashi said sounded a little too happy.

"NOOOO! No way! Isn't happen. I'm not gonna die like this." Naruto said freaking out.

"Show me you hand!" Kakashi and I said at the same time. Naruto gave Kakashi his hand and my eyes widened there was almost no wound.

"It's all right, isn't it? I mean you know…" Naruto trailed off.

"It looks fine." Kakashi said. I smiled at Naruto who grinned back.

"Sensei, sir I have something I need to say." Tazuna said. We began to walk again we were supposed to meet a boat at a specific time. I pulled Naruto back and slapped him upside the head.

"Are you crazy?" I demanded. "You almost gave me a freaking heart attack." I mumbled and Naruto hugged me.

"I'm fine aren't I?" He asked and I glared but smiled. I pulled bandages from my bag and stopped Naruto again. Sure, the wound was healing, but I was still going to wrap it. Holding his hand I gently applied antiseptic cream and wound the bandages around his hand. When I was done I started to walk pulling Naruto with me.

"I'm watching you." I said with a straight face. Naruto smirked sticking his tongue out. We soon made it to the boat, which was surrounded by fog. I stepped onto the boat sitting at the front, Naruto sitting beside me, behind us was Sakura and Sasuke, then Kakashi, and behind him was Tazuna and the driver. The man started the engine and off we went. The driver after a few minutes told us he was cutting the engine so we would not heard. We sat in silence for a while till the fog got thicker and it was almost impossible to see through. I felt a weird feeling go down my back like a warning, but didn't know what it was about.

"What thick mist, I can't see ahead." Sakura said voicing my own thoughts. She didn't however add the feeling I had. The man who was rowing the boat turned to us.

"The wave country is at the base of the bridge. We should see the bridge soon." He replied and Naruto and I leaned closer to get a view of the bridge first. Squinting I could see the outline it only took three more minutes for us to see a more definite outline. Naruto sat straighter and called out, "Wow! It's huge!" I slapped my hand over his mouth shushing him just as our rower started yelling at him.

"Hey be quiet. Why do you think we are hiding in the mist and not using the engine? We'll be in trouble if Gatou finds us." Naruto covered his mouth with his own hands over mine. Sasuke sat like he wasn't bothered by it and Sakura sat up straighter looking over to Kakashi. All I could think about was if this Gatou, being known as a horrible man, might be the long blacked haired guy who had taken my sister. He had ruined all these peoples' lives maybe he wanted to ruin mine too.

Flashback^^^^^^

"Sensei…I want to talk to you." Tazuna said to Kakashi, when we hit land, and gotten out of the boat. "It is about this mission." We all looked over to him. "You're right this job is most likely outside your duties. It turns out that a super dangerous man is after my life." He said and I rolled my eyes it is not just a regular man who sends assassins out to kill people.

"Dangerous man?" Questioned Kakashi. "Who?" He asked again.

"You've probably at least heard of his name. The wealthy shipping magnate…a man named Gatou." Tazuna finished. Kakashi actually looked surprised and I knew that bad feeling I had before meant something.

"Huh? Gatou? From the Gatou company? He's said to be of the world's few extremely wealthy people." Kakashi said and all I could think about was that he was like Jimmy Buffet or Bill Gates or something, maybe not the guy who kidnapped my sister. I sighed and rubbed my head, I needed to find Casey soon or I was going to go crazy. She was the one thing other than my necklace that reminded me of my mother. I shook my head and went back to listening.

"…but secretly he sells drugs and other illegal items, using ninjas and gang members to take over business and other countries. He's a very nasty man." Tazuna said and I was thinking I may have judged the man to harshly especially comparing him to my father. "It was about a year ago when he set his eyes on the Wave country. Through money and violence, he quickly took control of the country's shipping industry. Gatou now has a monopoly on all business traffic in the country. The only thing he has to fear now is the completion of the bridge." Tazuna finished and I nodded with the rest, except Naruto who seemed confused.

"I see since you're building the bridge you're in the way." Sakura said.

"So those ninjas were hired by Gatou." Sasuke finished and Naruto looked even more confused. I bumped him with my hip and he turned to me slightly.

"Don't worry Naru I'll explain it to you." I whispered in his ear and he nodded grateful. Kakashi cleared his throat.

"What I don't get is if you knew ninjas could be after you why did hide that fact when you hired us?" Kakashi asked I looked at him life he was stupid. It was easier to figure out why.

"Kakashi-sensei are you dumb?" I asked and everyone looked at me surprised. "You can't see it?" I asked to all of them and they all shook their heads. "He is too poor to afford a higher ranked mission. It is not hard to understand. You do a lot of lying when you are poor." I said answering from experience. Tazuna stared at me for a second before nodding.

"If you quite this mission now I will definitely be killed but don't worry about it! If I die my cute ten-year old grandson will just cry for a few days. Oh yeah, and my daughter will live a sad life hating the Leaf village ninja forever. But it won't be your fault not at all!" Tazuna yelled the last few sentences and used emotional blackmail against us. Casey was about ten was all I could think about. She would be the same age as Tazuna's grandson. Casey had lost so many people, including me now, she was too young to now that much pain. I needed to make sure this child didn't feel the same.

"Well I guess we have no choice. We will protect you at least until you get back to your country." Kakashi said with effort, especially after being blackmailed into it. Tazuna sighed and said he won causing me to roll my eyes.

"You never really win." I said and he turned to me with an eyebrow raised. "You may tell yourself if something goes bad it wasn't your fault but you got that person into the mess." I said as I continued walking with Naruto. I was in my thoughts thinking about Adam and how he had tried to help but ended up in the hospital and then moved away because of me.

End of Flashback^^^^^^^

"We'll be there soon." The pilot of the boat said. "Tazuna it looks like we avoided detection so far but just in case, we'll take the route that has vegetation. It will make it harder to spot us." He said and Tazuna thanked him. The sun dimmed as we started to go through a brick tunnel. The closer we got to the other side the more anxious I got. Naruto however laughed to himself with excitement. When we got to the end my anxiety stopped for a moment at the sight.

"Wow." Both Naruto and I sighed. As we got off, I noticed that all the buildings were made of wood very unlike Philly with its stone and metal. It looked like I was looking into the past of my own world. The boat guy waved us off.

"This is it for me. Goodbye and good luck." He saluted us.

"Yeah, super thanks." Tazuna said off handedly glancing back. "Ok! Get me back home safety." Tazuna ordered and I looked at him sideways annoyed. Kakashi however just agreed. I walked slower than everyone else falling slightly behind, but something was nagging at me. **You are more in tuned with your surroundings then you think. You can smell out trouble. **Ijiwaru said and I flinched slightly not used to hearing voices at all. I was still thinking I may be crazy. I ignored Ijiwaru liking the thought if I can't see you, you can't see me. _**Your disbelief in us is astounding. You are not crazy Zaria. **_It was Daraku who has spoken this time and I squeezed my eyes tightly. I think I would rather be crazy then hearing a demon and a dragon. Maybe my father had beaten me so bad that this was all a dream. Casey was still with me, I wasn't a ninja, and my mother hadn't abandoned us. The sound of Naruto shouting brought me out of my argument with the imaginary figures in my head and my doubt of this whole world being imaginary. Naruto had thrown a shuriken into some bushes. He crawled around looking at what he had killed.

"Heh just a rat." Naruto laughed and the mini heart attack I had stopped.

"Stop trying to act cool! There was nothing there!" Sakura shouted and I winced at her pitch as well as volume.

"Guys I don't think yelling is a good idea." I said but no one listened to me.

"Please stop using shuriken it's seriously dangerous." Kakashi called out.

"Hey midget stop acting like a moron!" Tazuna screamed and I tensed. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end. I readied a kunai to throw it.

"Hey look a shadow." Naruto said and my vision narrowed. "There!" Naruto shouted and threw another shuriken and Sakura screamed at him again. I rushed over to where he had thrown the shuriken even before Kakashi. It was a stunned snow rabbit and I was about to yell at Naruto about the poor thing but stopped myself. Snow rabbits need to be in snow to be white otherwise they are easy targets for predators. Naruto was swinging the rabbit around apologizing to it when I glanced at the surrounding trees. Kakashi followed my sight and I shrugged.

"That rabbit shouldn't be white." I said and everyone looked at me, even a surprised Kakashi. "Look around you it's spring. If this rabbit's fur hasn't changed it should be dead its easy prey." I explained. A rush of malice hit me and my eyes widened. "GET DOWN!" I screamed rushing over to Tazuna and pulling him to the ground as a weapon was thrown from the tree I had been looking at earlier. It lodged itself into an opposite surrounding tree and a man stood on top of it. He wore horizontal stripped pants that stopped a little past his shin and camo leg warmers covered the rest in grey. He also had arm warmers of the same pattern and no shirt. His mouth was covered with white bandages and wore his headband sideways. He stared at Kakashi impossibly long and Naruto seemed to be charging right at the strange man. I pulled his hand and shook my head. I knew his reasoning for being all in your face, Sasuke and I had shown him up but this time we weren't. Kakashi began to speak.

"Well, well if it isn't hidden in the mist village's missing-nin Momochi Zabuza-kun." Kakashi finished and Naruto pulled out of my hands about to charge when he was stopped by Kakashi. "Everyone get back this one is at a whole other level." Kakashi declared. Two imaginary beings scoffed in my head.

"You appear to be sharingan Kakashi. Sorry but the old man is mine." Zabuza said and Kakashi reached for his headband. _What the fuck is a sharingan? _Daraku and Ijiwaru chuckled. _**A very powerful weapon.**_ Daraku answered.

"Surround and protect Tazuna-san. Do not enter the fight. That's the teamwork here." Kakashi ordered us. I looked over at Kakashi spotting the red and black eye grimacing. _Is that the weapon the sharingan? __**Yes.**_

"Ah I already get to see the famous sharingan. I'm honoured." Zabuza said and I could feel the chill going through the air.

"Sharingan what the hell is that?" Naruto asked and I felt relieved that I wasn't the only one confused this time. Sasuke cleared his throat and everyone turned to him.

"It is said that some have the ability in their eyes to read and defeat all types of Gen, Tai, and Nin-jutsu." Sasuke said and I had no idea what gen, tai, or nin-jutsu were. **Tai-jutsu is the use of the body, gen-jutsu is illusions, and nin-jutsu is ninja skills…pup.** Ijiwaru paused before saying pup and I raised an eyebrow. **What? It is what you are. You are a baby compared to Daraku and me. **"The sharingan is one of the types of pupil that gives you this power. But that's not the only ability the sharingan has." Sasuke said.

"What?" Naruto and I asked. Zabuza chuckled and I felt creeped out.

"Exactly. That's not all…what's even scarier is that you can copy your opponent's techniques once you've seen them. When I was a member of the Hidden Mist's assassin team I kept a handbook, it included information about you, the man who has copied 1,000 jutsu…copycat ninja Kakashi. " Zabuza said and before I could think I opened my mouth.

"So it's like ultimate cheating?" I asked and everyone turned to me stunned. "What you didn't have to learn them like the people who used them…it's cheating you are using their own knowledge without the effort it took them. I think it's kind of a shitty way of winning." I said shrugging and Zabuza chuckled.

"I like you strange girl." He said looking at my clothing.

"What no way Kakashi is the man!" Naruto yelled and I shrugged again. Kakashi stared at me strangely maybe it was because I called him a cheater. However, that wasn't the reason why.

***Kakashi's POV***

Zabuza finished his speech and I saw in the corner of my vision that Zaria had moved slightly, she was going to say something. I hoped it wouldn't piss Zabuza off, if she was anything like her mother it would.

"So it's like ultimate cheating?" She asked and I was speechless I turned to her like everyone else. "What you didn't have to learn them like the people who used them…it's cheating you are using their own knowledge without the effort it took them. I think it's kind of a shitty way of winning." She shrugged as Zabuza laughed but I couldn't stop staring at her. Ai had said something very similar to me when she found out about my eye when we were ANBU together. Her exact words were a bit harsher.

"So you are a giant copout?" She had asked in front of the other ANBU. Everyone had stopped moving including the Hokage. "He is! Don't look like I slapped you or anything you dumbasses. What actually learning jutsu too hard for you? I mean the Uchiha's do it which by the way Itachi is totally lame." She added turning to Itachi with a grin. The other ANBUs just chuckled and slapped her on the back. "Try and steal my techniques love." She teased.

"I like you strange girl." Zabuza said looking at Zaria up and down eyeing her clothing. It was rather strange, nothing I had ever seen in stores. The Hokage did mention she had come back to Kohana by strange means.

"What no way Kakashi is the man!" Naruto shouted in my defence but Zaria merely shrugged and looked at me.

***Zaria's POV***

_**You know Zaria it is strange for him to have the sharingan. Usually the sharingan is a special physical condition that only appears in a select few members of the Uchiha clan much like the young Sasuke. I do remember this man thanks to your mother.**_Daraku said and I froze at the mention of my mother. My attention went back to Zabuza who started talking again.

"Now let's end all the talking. I have to kill that old man." I charged in front of Tazuna with a smirk the fight bringing out that weird adrenaline again. "But Kakashi it seems I have to beat first." Zabuza said pushing off the tree and landing on top of the water not in. _**Simple trick for ninja. We will teach you pup.**_Everyone turned to the water a moment later.

"There he is!" Naruto shouted.

"And on top of the water!" Sakura added. The air pressure increased and I felt a strange feeling that I couldn't explain. _**It's his chakra I'm surprised you could feel that so easily. It usually takes people a while to feel it so strongly.**_Daraku explained and the water around Zabuza turned thinner and mist like.

"Ninpou…. Kirigakure no Jutsu" Zabuza said. As the mist disappeared a leaf was all that was left in his place.

"He's gone!" Sakura panicked. Kakashi began to talk but what he said didn't bring us comfort.

"He'll come after me first. Momochi Zabuza as a member of the hidden mist was known as an expert silent killer. You don't notice until you're already dead. It's not like I can use the sharingan perfectly. You guys be careful. My, surprisingly becoming more realistic and maybe not so imaginary, monsters chuckled. **He has obviously never taken on a dragon and wolf before. ** Ijiwaru growled with a laugh. The mist thickened but my head tilted towards the direction my instincts told me.

"The mist is getting thicker!" Naruto cried. A ghostly voice was heard in the air.

"Eight choices." Zabuza whispered into the wind.

"What?" Sakura shouted out.

"Liver, lungs, spine, clavical vein, neck vein, brain, kidneys, heart. Which one should I go after?" Zabuza's voice asked.

"Ummm…it's not a vein it's an artery, the carotid artery. Are you talking about the jugular artery?" I said out loud and slapped myself in the face. Hopefully he wouldn't go for the carotid artery it takes two minutes to die from blood lost. Really if he had taken anatomy he would say the aorta, which takes three heart beats and you die, the carotid artery, two minutes, or the femoral artery it takes five minutes. If there is a medic, which we don't have, the femoral and carotid can be treated, but the aorta is untreatable. I felt the tension build when I spoke. The air pressure or what Daraku had said was the chakra level intensified. Both monsters grinned and I gripped the handle of my blade. _**I see you have my sword. Good I will be able to take over if it comes to that.**_Daraku said and I tensed. _Take over? __**We'll talk about it later.**_Sasuke beside me shook and was sweating his eyes wide with worry. I looked at him strangely.

"Sasuke don't worry. I'll protect you guys even if it kills me." Kakashi declared and I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped. _Sasuke got called out! _Sasuke blushed slightly and I totally saw it. "I don't let my comrades die." Kakashi added with a smirk.

"We'll see about that." Zabuza's voice said. _**BEHIND YOU! **_I turned just as Zabuza appeared behind us. "It's over." Zabuza said. I reacted quickly thrusting the blade forward getting him in the side. I was surprised when water leaked from the wound.

"Zaria!" Shouted Naruto. "Behind you!" I turned just as Kakashi pushed all of us away from him taking my place. The water clone splashed at his feet as the possible real Zabuza heaved his sword back. He sliced right through Kakashi and Sakura squeaked and my eyes widened, but I relaxed when he also turned to water. Kakashi appeared behind Zabuza with a kunai at his neck.

"It's over. And Zaria what the hell did I say." Kakashi said scolding me. I rolled my eyes as Naruto and Sakura fawned over Kakashi. Zabuza laughed.

"It's over? You don't get it. There's no way you can defeat me with, as the girl said, ultimate cheating. That was impressive. At that time…" He was talking about Kakashi talking to Sasuke. "You had already copied my water clone no jutsu. You had your clone say those words to attract my attention while the real you hid in the mist and watched me. Nice plan, but I'm not that easy." Another Zabuza appeared with a kunai at Kakashi's neck. I fingered my own weapons.

"That one is a fake too?" Naruto called out confused. Zabuza swung his sword and Kakashi hit the ground the sword inches from his gravity defying hair. Zabuza stuck the end of his sword in the ground and gripped the end using the momentum to kick Kakashi to the side. Zabuza stopped himself and turned to us whispering Makibishi. "Sensei!" Naruto screamed. My eye never left where Kakashi had landed, he wasn't going to fool me twice with the fake copies.

"Foolish." He hissed. Kakashi's head popped out of the water and seemed to be struggling in the water. Zabuza appeared behind him laughing. "Fool. Suirō no Jutsu." The water around Kakashi seemed to come alive and wrapped him in an orb of water. "You may have been trying to escape to the water, but that was a big mistake. I now have an inescapable prison. It makes things tougher if you can move, you know? Now Kakashi we can finish things later. First I'll take care of them." Zabuza said making the hand movements for another water clone. The water on the ground near us began to take the shape of Zabuza. "Wearing forehead protectors and acting like real ninjas but you know what? A real ninja is someone who has survived numerous brushes with death." Zabuza said and I flinched.

I had many near death experiences living in the wrong side of town and living with my father. I had a feeling ninja near deaths might be different, but maybe not. I hadn't seen one gun or car here so no one had ever been shot or run over or almost like I had. "Basically…once you are good enough to be listed in my handbook then you can start calling yourself a ninja. You guys should not be referred as ninjas." The copy used the mist to disappear. Zabuza appeared in front of me and I grabbed his foot but the momentum sent my flying back knocking into Naruto his headband flying off. We tumbled to the ground with twin thuds.

"Zaria! Naruto!" Cried Sakura.

"I was aiming for the strange bitch who corrected me but it looks like I got two brats with one stone." Zabuza said.


	4. Training: Climbing Trees and Talking to

**Hello darlings look at this two in one day! Just FYI the world may be ending so prepare yourselves. I do not own Naruto besides if I did Gaara would be in more chapters. I adore that little red-haired sociopath. Dante is the man behind the brilliance of my hell so kudos to him. All mistakes are mine although I do want to blame my editor if there are some. More angst from Zaria in this one and getting closer to when I will be leveling up the warning, because I'm messed up, so says my editor.**

**Right the guide once more**

_**"Must you do this?"-**_Bold/Italics=Daraku

**"Get over it lizard breath."- **Bold=Ijiwaru

_"Don't you two ever stop fighting?"- _Italics=Zaria's Inner Thoughts

**Chapter 4: Training: Climbing Trees and Talking to Demons**

"You guys take Tazuna-san and run away! You have no chance of beating him! As long as he's keeping trapped in this prison he can't move. The water clone can't go far from the original. Just run away now!" Kakashi shouted but I had bigger problems. I could feel Naruto panicking beside me and I was right there with me. Apparently the adrenaline was going to help me now. I pushed off the ground tripping and bringing Naruto down with me. He caught himself with his hand wincing. Naruto stopped and looked down at his hands and I also thought of his words. He looked back at Zabuza, who I saw standing on his headband which I knew meant a lot to him. His mentor Iruka had given it to him. _**We will help you kid. **_Daraku roared and I looked over at Naruto and it seemed we could read each other's minds. Gripping my sword Naruto and I raced towards Zabuza with matching yells. "NO! DON'T!" Kakashi yelled.

"Zaria, Naruto what are you doing?" Sakura cried after us.

"Idiots." Zabuza clone said. Naruto got pushed back but was able to grab his headband as I cut the fake Zabuza in the fake femoral artery before he pushed me back. He splashed apart as Sakura yelled at us.

"What are you doing jumping in like that? We genin are no match against him." But I looked over to Naruto with a grin as he held up his headband. Blood dripped from Naruto's lip and blood ran down between my eyes.

"Hey you eyebrowless freak." Naruto called. "Put this in your handbook. The man that will one day be Hokage." Ninja started to put on his headband. "Leaf village ninja Uzumaki Naruto!" He finished.

"And don't forget me you pathetic fool. I will be known as the leaf village's demon tamer Tomo Zaria." I said not knowing beside me was a demon trapped in a human. Zabuza realized the last name with Tomo Ai, a leaf village ninja who was known for her bloodline, the taming of hell demons. Naruto and I smiled at each other.

"Sasuke lend us your ear." Naruto said. And although I really didn't have time when Naruto said that all I could think was the quote 'Countrymen lend me your ears'.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked sounding annoyed.

"We have a plan." Naruto continued.

"Now let's go crazy!" I shouted with a howl.

"A lot of arrogance but do you stand a chance?" Zabuza asked us.

"What are you doing? Run away! This fight was over the moment I was caught." Kakashi called through the water prison.

"Geeze you give us no credit Kakashi sensei." I said.

"Our job is to protect Tazuna-san! Did you forget that?" Kakashi questioned us.

"He brought this on his self." I muttered and Tazuna looked at me nodding slightly.

"Zaria is right I planted this seed myself. I'm not going to say that I desire so much to stop you. I'm sorry guys fight as much as you want." Tazuna finished smiling.

"See!" Naruto and I chorused. "Are you ready?" Naruto asked. Zabuza started to full out laugh and I smirked. He doubted us and it made him easier to fool.

"You guys will never grow up." Zabuza said and Naruto and I looked at each other confused. "Going to keep "playing" ninja, huh? When I was about your age these hands were already dyed red with blood." Zabuza said and I was waiting for the lightening in the sky like in a horror movie.

"Devil Zabuza." Kakashi said barely audible.

"So you have heard a little about it." Zabuza said looking at Kakashi.

"Long ago the Hidden Mist village also called the Blood Mist village where there was a final obstacle in becoming a ninja." Kakashi said and I figured what the obstacle was.

"You even know about the graduating exam." Zabuza chuckled.

"Exam? What exam?" Naurto asked. Zabuza started to laugh hysterically again. Before he answered I did.

"You had to kill all the other students correct?" I said and Zabuza looked at me with insane eyes. "Friends who had trained together were pitted against each other until one was dead." I said guessing but seeing Kakashi's surprise and some hidden on Zabuza's face I was correct.

"However, ten years ago the village was forced to change. This change came after the previous year when a devil appeared. Without pause or hesitation a young boy who wasn't even a ninja yet killed over a hundred students." Kakashi finished explaining. Zabuza caught Sasuke by the throat with his foot. Sakura cried out to him.

"Kage Bushin no jutsu." Naruto and I said together. Five clones of me nodded to me. "Here we come dirtbag." We cried running towards him as Naruto's clones were wiped clean with one swing of the sword my clones continued stabbing Zabuza with kunais. My clones and I were thrown off of him but I held the black bag close and reached in. "Sasuke!" I called reaching in the bag looking for the object Naruto had told me about. I threw it to Sasuke and he spread it out.

"Kage Shuriken no Jutsu." Sasuke said throwing it at Zabuza.

"A shuriken won't work against me." Zabuza said. The giant shuriken passed him by. "But…I see you were aiming at the real me." Zabuza caught the shuriken. "That's not enough." He said but looked surprised when another shuriken appeared. "Another shuriken in the shuriken's shadow. That's shadow shuriken no jutsu. But still not good enough." Zabuza said jumping over it. Sasuke and I laughed just a little bit as the shuriken that passed him turned into Naruto with a kunai. Naruto let out a grunt as he threw the kunai with all his might at Zabuza. It cut a small place under his shoulder and the prison fell apart. However, as Naruto fell Zabuza cursed him and threw the shuriken he had caught at him. Kakashi coming out of the water stopped it with the back of his hand like a badass. Naruto took a large breath of air.

"Great plan Naruto, Zaria. You guys have grown up." Kakashi praised.

"The aim of the shadow clone wasn't to defeat Zabuza but to hide the fact that I had transformed into the evil wind shuriken. Of course we didn't think that could beat him, but we thought if only we could break open that water prison." Naruto explained our plan.

"I got distracted and released the jutsu." Zabuza said.

"Wrong you were "forced" to release it." Kakashi corrected him. "I'll tell you I don't fall for the same jutsu twice. What will you do?" Kakashi asked. Both ninja faced each other doing hand signals impossibly fast.

"Suiryūdan no Jutsu!" Both cried the water around the twisting and turning into blue water dragons much to Daraku's approval. They hit each other and caused a huge spiral of water into the air. It was amazing. As the water rained down on the pair Kakashi had Zabuza's sword stopped with a kunai. They pushed off each other, pushing back farther from each other. Everything Zabuza tired Kakashi was following perfectly in sync as if a mirror.

"All you're doing is copying me." Zabuza cried.

"You can't beat me I'm the ultimate cheater." Kakashi called out.

"Damn you I'll make sure you can never open that mouth again!" Zabuza challenged. Zabuza seemed so confused he stopped making the hand signals but Kakashi kept on.

"Daikōdan no Jutsu." Kakashi finished. The water became like a tornado and headed straight for Zabuza sending him straight into a tree two kunai pinning him there one in his forearm and one in his thigh.

"How? Can you see the future?" Zabuza almost stuttered out. Kakashi held up his own kunai.

"Yeah, you're going to die." Kakashi answered. However, two needles were thrown through the air piercing the side of Zabuza's neck. He fell forward but I didn't trust this. Two people both wearing white masks with red swirls on opposite sides appeared in the tree in front of Zabuza. They both laughed.

"You're right. He's dead." They said in unison. I raised an eyebrow at the none existent blood. If he was dead, they would have hit the carotid artery in the neck which takes at least two minutes and also would have squirted more blood then the initial blood. I glared at the pair and turned spotting Naruto climbing out of the river drenched. Kakashi appeared beside the body checking the pulse. His face gave the impression that Zabuza was dead. The two appeared and bowed.

"We thank you." The taller of the two said the one with mask with the swirl on the left side. "We have been searching for the opportunity to kill Zabuza for a long time." They continued.

"Those masks …you're a Hidden Mist hunter-nin." Kakashi said.

"Impressive you are correct." The other one said with just a side of cocky.

"Hunter-nin?" Naruto said confused.

"Yes, my duty is to hunt down missing-nins. I'm a member of the Hidden Mist's Hunter-nin team." The first one answered_. _**I smell a liar**_**.**_Ijiwaru growled _**I am in agreement with the mutt. **_Daraku added. Naruto was looking back and forth to the two hunter-nins and Zabuza. He pointed up at them.

"What the hell? Who are you guys?" Naruto shouted angrily.

"Don't worry Naruto, they aren't enemies." Kakashi said.

"I'm not asking that! That Zabuza was killed! A guy that strong was killed by two kids. Kids not much different from me. We look stupid! How can I stand that?" Naruto demanded.

"Maybe because Zabuza isn't dead." I said and everyone turned to me. The two missing-nins got just a bit antsy.

"Zaria, Zabuza doesn't have a pulse." Kakashi said to me and I rolled my eyes pouting. There is such a thing as Grayanotoxin which makes the body appear to be dead it's found in flowers but the process to make it is timely and expensive. There is also the pills the CIA developed potassium cyanide capsule, however Zabuza would need to be revived rather quickly or he would really die. Or there is the tetrodotoxin found in fuga or puffer fish if take in low dosages can cause "zombification", it slows the heart beat to where people believe you are dead. Kakashi and Naruto talked as I named all the ways one could pretend to be dead. The shorter "hunter-nin" watched me suspiciously. The two hunter-nins picked up Zabuza's body between them.

"Your battle is over now and I must dispose of the body, since it seems to be a body of many secrets. Farewell." The tallest said and the two in a cloud of leaves and air disappeared. I didn't move the nagging feeling of something not right hitting me.

"Now, we have to get Tazuna-san back to his home. Let's go!" Kakashi said lowering his headband.

"Super thanks guys! Come over to my house and relax for a while." Tazuna declared just as Kakashi tumbled to the ground.

"You are worn out." I said blandly. I rolled my eyes and grabbed Kakashi's arm pulling him along and Naruto grabbed the other and we started to Tazuna's house.

"Why did you think Zabuza was still alive?" Naruto asked and Kakashi looked somewhat interested.

"It's nothing Naruto. Kakashi said Zabuza is dead and so he is." I replied with a sigh. Naruto coughed uncomfortably as we continued to walk. We passed very few people on the way before we got to Tazuna's house. It was built on stilts very close to the water. A young woman ran through the doorway and swung her arms around Tazuna, I guessed his daughter. She looked at the five of us eyebrow raised.

"These are the ninjas that helped me get back home." Tazuna said waving an arm about us.

"This is my daughter Tsunami." Tazuna said. We all bowed except for Kakashi.

"This is their sensei Kakashi. Prepare a bed for him." Tazuna ordered. We dragged him in and laid him down on the bed Tsunami had prepared.

"I'm Tsunami as my father said, but what are your names?" She asked. Sakura grinned.

"I'm Haruno Sakura." She said and Tsunami nodded.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke said with a short bow.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto shouted and Sakura hit him on the head.

"Inside voice Naru." I said quietly. "I'm Tomo Zaria." I said tiredly. Tsunami turned back to Kakashi.

"Are you alright, sensei?" She asked.

"Yes, I just can't move for a week or so." Kakashi said. Sakura sat back surprised as we all sat on the ground around Kakashi's bed.

"What? The sharingan is incredible but if it puts that much stress on the body, I guess you have to think before using it." Sakura said.

"Well, we defeated that strong of a ninja this time. We should be safe for a while." Tazuna said with relief. I stretched feeling trapped.

"I'm heading out for some air." I declared and left without another word. I walked a small distance into the nearby forest. The place I found had four trees in a row and I sat facing them. I closed my eyes to mediate. Something was wrong I just know it, and it wasn't my sister being gone. _**Child you are correct that body did not smell of death. We would have seen a human monster like that here. **_Daraku whispered. My breathing evened out and I fall into sleep. Opening my eyes I found myself facing Daraku and Ijiwaru. _I'm asleep. I knew this was all a dream. These two aren't real. _

"Funny child but you are wrong. Since you are new and brittle this is the only way to get you here." Ijiwaru grinned, his large teeth bearing down at me. The fur around his muzzle stained red and from the smell I could tell it wasn't Kool-Aid. "You will be able to transport yourself to hell when you are awake soon….maybe." Ijiwaru continued. With a push of his paw he sent me to the cold ice. _Dick! _

"Zaria we did pull you here for a reason. We believe that you are correct about Zabuza being alive. You see most hunter-nins dispose of the body in the spot they killed them." Daraku said.

"Because ninja are crazy paranoid fuckers. They do not want village secrets or abilities like Kakashi's sharingan eye getting out and being used against them. So the two "hunter-nins" did not do their job correctly. And if that wasn't enough for you sensei to see you were right the two" hunter-nins" used needles not a real weapon. They have very low chance of killing anyone." Ijiwaru joined in.

"So what do I do?" I asked and Ijiwaru and Daraku came closer to so their faces were inches away from mine.

"Train!" They grinned and I grimaced. I shot awake scaring the shit out of a kid about Casey's age walking by. We looked at each other confused for a moment before I decided to head back to tell Kakashi what I thought about Zabuza. We headed in the same direction and we both kept glancing at each other out of the corner or our eyes. When we got to Tazuna's house the kid and I both walked in. Naruto was shouting…as always.

"So we train till then! Sounds like a lot of fun!" Naruto cried out and I hoped Kakashi finally realized his own damn mistake. The kid beside me grumbled.

"That doesn't sound fun."

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto demanded.

"Inari! Where were you?" Tazuna cried arms wide as the kid now Inari kicked off his shoes.

"Welcome back grandpa." He said going over to hug Tazuna.

"Inari say hello to these people. They are ninja who protected grandpa." Tsunami said. Inari glared at the four of us after I had joined my group after taking my shoes off, which I still found odd. I knew it was a Japanese custom but I wasn't use to it.

"Mom they are going to die." Inari said pointing at us.

"What did you say, you little brat?" Naruto bellowed and I held him back from his crazed rampage.

"There's no way you will win against Gatou." Inari challenged.

"You brat!" Naruto pulled against me. Sakura knocked Naruto on the head and I glared at her.

"Why are you getting pissed at a child?" She freaked.

"Because he is a little bastard." I said defending Naruto. "Who doesn't even know us." I added.

"Hey Inari listen! I am a superhero who will one day become an incredible ninja called the Hokage. I don't know this Gatou guy but he's nothing against me." Naruto said with confidence.

"What are you stupid? There's no such thing as a hero." Inari said. I grabbed Naruto before Inari had even finished and covered his mouth. "If you don't want to die, you should leave." Inari said reaching for the door.

"Where are you going Inari?" Tazuna asked.

"To look at the ocean from my room." Inari said leaving and shutting the door. Naruto shook with anger and Tazuna apologized. Naruto stomped after him and I smiled at everyone.

"I will go and make sure they don't kill each other." I followed after Naruto quickly. We turned hallways and corners and Naruto stomped up some stairs.

"Damn it! Where's that piece of shit! He needs to learn a lesson." Naruto complained to me. I grabbed him by the shoulder. Ijiwaru howled. **Lend me you ears pup. **He said and I relaxed shut my eyes. My hearing became four times its normal and I followed the crying. Stopping I let Naruto make his own choice. His hand was at the door handle but he stopped for a second. Together Naruto and I walked back to everyone else.

"How did you know?" Naruto asked on our way back. I turned to him my head cocked to the side.

"Know what?" I asked.

"Know that Zabuza wasn't really dead? Know that Inari was in that room crying?" Naruto questioned and I turned to him with a shrug.

"I knew if Zabuza would have been dead he would have needed to bleed a lot more for a neck wound to be deadly. The carotid artery takes two minutes to kill a person and not only that it squirts if hit because it leads directly to the heart. Not only that but I know of some poisons and drugs that can cause someone to appear dead." I answered his first one. "I knew Inari was upset by his body language. When he left he was sad and angry. He wasn't trying to be mean. I figured the way he reacted was because of a traumatizing event in his life most likely from his father." I answered.

"How do you know it was his father?" Naruto asked.

"I haven't seen him or a picture of him." I answered as we entered the room where Kakashi had been laid down. Kakashi was standing with Sakura and Sasuke beside him. He smiled at Naruto and me.

"Good now we are all ready. Let's go." Kakashi said using a crutch as we walked out the door and towards the forest. It was the same spot where I had decided to relax and mediate. "Ok, now we start the training.

"Hell yeah!" Cheered Naruto.

"Ok before that I want to talk to you about the shinobi ability, Chakra." Kakashi said.

"Ummm…ummm…" I heard Naruto mutter to his self. To save him from embarrassment I knew that would come from everybody I asked.

"What's Chakra?" I asked and Sasuke and Sakura snorted and I glared at them. Naruto smiled with thanks and I smiled back.

"You're a ninja and you don't even know what chakra is? I know Naruto was dead last but I bet at least he knows what Chakra is." Sakura said huffily. I thought about strangling her but decided against it.

"Hn where did you go to school?" Sasuke asked and I shrugged innocently scratching my head.

"I slept through that class I guess." I answered. Kakashi pointed over to Sakura who held a scroll in her hands.

"Listen Zaria I'm going to explain this simply. Somehow try to remember it with your slow brain." I lunged at Sakura but Naruto held me back. I knew he felt somewhat insulted as he didn't know what chakra was either. "Simply put, Chakra is the energy a shinobi needs when performing Jutsu. That energy has two parts. The body energy that is in each billion of our cells, and the spiritual energy that is gained from experience and training. These two parts are combined. So by bringing out and releasing Chakra, you can use as a jutsu. This is gone through the processing of performing a seal with the hands." Sakura finished and I rolled my eyes boring. **This is the shit you need to know you dumb pup! **Ijiwaru yelled in my head.

"Hey isn't that something you learn with your body?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto is right. We can already use jutsu." Sasuke added. Kakashi rolled his eye.

"Nope, you guys are not using Chakra properly." Kakashi announced and everyone's face was surprised.

"WHAT!" They all demanded.

"Well, listen as Sakura said earlier, to release Chakra means to bring out physical and spiritual energy and mix them together in your body. And based on what jutsu you use, the type, and amount of Chakra that is released will be different. You guys are not using Chakra effectively yet. Even if you are able to release a high amount of Chakra unless you properly control it, the jutsu will weakened or may not work. And by wasting energy you won't be able to fight as long. These kinds of weaknesses will appear.

"So what should we do?" Naruto asked.

"We have got to practice. Practice makes perfect. Right?" I asked and Kakashi nodded.

"But how are we supposed to practice?" Sakura asked.

"Tree climbing." Kakashi answered.

"Tree climbing?" We all repeated him.

"What kind of training is that?" Sakura demanded. _**This child is full of temper tantrums and it is brilliant training!**_ Daraku said.

"Well listen to the end. This isn't normal tree climbing. You'll climb without using your hands.

"Sweet." I said to the others.

"Well watch." Kakashi ordered. He made a simple hand sign and placed a foot on the trunk of the tree. He continued with his crutch. He stopped on one of the middle level branches looking down at us upside down. "You understand now? Gather your Chakra at the bottoms of your feet and climb up the tree. This is something you can do once you learn to use chakra well." Kakashi said and Sakura tensed beside me. I knew she was about to yell so I side stepped farther away from her.

"Wait a minute! How is learning to climb a tree going to make us stronger?" She screamed.

"Here's the main part. Listen closely. The purpose of this training is first to teach you Chakra control. To bring out the proper amount of chakra to the proper area. As I said earlier, this is the most important aspect when using jutsu. This can be difficult for even a skilled shinobi. The amount of chakra needed to climb a tree is small, but exact. And it is said that the bottom of the foot is the most difficult area to gather chakra to. So basically if you can learn this you should be able to master any jutsu theoretically. "

"The second thing" Kakashi continued "is for you to develop the stamina needed to control chakra properly. Depending on the jutsu controlling the chakra properly can be very difficult. And a ninja will usually be gathering his chakra during a battle while constantly moving. Those types of situations make controlling your chakra very difficult. That's why from this tree climbing, you must gain stamina needed for this proper control. Well me talking all day isn't going to accomplish anything." Kakashi finished. "This is something you are going to have learn with your bodies." Taking four kunais from his pouch he threw them in front of us. "Use those kunai to mark how high you make it up the tree. Then use that mark as your goal and surpass it. You guys won't be good enough to just walk up the tree at first. So get some momentum and try running up the tree. Got it?" Kakashi questioned and we all nodded. Naruto tightened his grip on his kunai.

"This training is nothing to me! I could do it for breakfast." Naruto shouted and I winced. "Cause I'm the most improved."

"Why don't you stop bragging and pick a tree already." Kakashi asked. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto all prepared themselves with hand signs, before running off to their tree. Naruto fell first and my heart hurt knowing Sasuke was still going. Sasuke went a little farther before his tree trunk broke and he tumbled to the ground.

"This is pretty easy." Sakura said from her branch sticking her tongue out.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto called out.

"It looks like the best at controlling Chakra right now is Sakura." Kakashi announced. "However it seems Zaria didn't even try." Kakashi turned to me and everyone's eyes followed. I shrugged.

"I was watching what not to do." I answered.

"Wow not only does she know a lot about chakra, but her control and stamina are quite good as well. Sakura is the closet to the Hokage unlike a certain someone." Kakashi prodded. "I guess the Uchiha clan isn't worth much either." Kakashi continued to tease.

"Shut up Senesi!" Sakura screamed from her seat on the tree branch.

"And Zaria more pathetic then I thought." Kakashi said trying to get a reaction but I ignored him. It was easy because my dad had said worse. _**Someone is watching. **_Daraku informed me and I turned smelling the air which was new for me. It smelled familiar and Daraku and Ijiwaru chuckled. _**Sorry you senses are enhancing thanks to us. It is just the sad child. **_Daraku added and I turned back to my tree. I moved farther away from everybody and closed my eyes. I placed my hands in the sign and took a deep breath. I felt the chakra ripple through me. It was like water and I let out my breath. I took off at a light jog and made it somewhere between Sasuke's and Naruto's spot. I started to fall and flipped back barely landing on my feet. It continued and I didn't seem to get any higher. I was getting frustrated and cut at my tree angrily. Soon Sakura was breathing heavily at the bottom of her tree. Sasuke had a knee down and was breathing hard. Naruto sadly wasn't improving.

"Shit." He sighed and headed over to Sakura. He whispered and Sakura looked surprised. They spoke for a few minutes. Naruto moved back to his tree and I ran towards him.

"Naruto you asked Sakura for tips right?" I whispered to him glaring at Sasuke. And he nodded and I cheered hugging him. "Repeat them for me." I begged. Naruto began to tell me what Sakura had told him and I kissed him on the cheek for the help.

I stared at my tree and closed my eyes again. Balance I needed balance. I ran for my tree and made it at least two feet higher then all my other attempts before falling. I fell behind Naruto and Sasuke in the secret competition between the three of us. We worked through the night as Sakura left about ten. She was to watch Tazuna on the bridge. I watched Sasuke force Naruto to lose his concentration. They argued before Sasuke asked Naruto what Sakura had told him. I held back laughter as Naruto told him no and turned. Soon Kakashi came to drag us back since we had missed breakfast and lunch. I was walking slower than Sasuke and Naruto and Kakashi seemed to notice.

"Something wrong?" Kakashi asked and I shook my head. _**You are just hungry child.**_Daraku soothed.

We sat down at the table with Tazuna's family. Tsunami brought out soup that smelled like heaven and soon I found myself thinking of my sister. I had seemingly forgotten about her. Was she getting feed, was she harmed, was she sleeping? What kind of sister was I that I had forgotten about Casey? She was so young and I was thinking about food. I looked at my food and couldn't think about eating. I pushed my plate back and shakily got up from the table excusing myself. I used tiredness as an excuse but escaped to the outside. Here I was on this mission and enjoying myself without a single thought to my sister.

"Casey." I whispered. I grabbed the grass around me as the tears fell. "I'm a horrible sister. Hold on I will get stronger. I will find you." I promised the wind. My body lurched and I fell the small distance to face the grass. My vision blacked at the edges, but I didn't allow myself to pass out. I headed back to the forest to work more. I continued trying to get to at least where Naruto was. I continued to push the dizzying feeling away.

"How long have you been here?" Naruto asked.

"We thought you were tired?" Sasuke asked with an eyebrow raise. I flipped to the ground and shrugged.

"I couldn't fall asleep so I figured I would just train some more." I answered and they both nodded.

Naruto seemed to have a new push to beat both Sasuke and I. Although, he had already beaten me. Just like the day before we practiced till ten and Kakashi got us this time forcing us to sleep. I couldn't sleep with thoughts of Casey's capture and torture chasing me every time I closed my eyes. I got up before everybody, well except Kakashi who looked at me intensely when I said I wasn't hungry and was off to train. Soon Sasuke and Naruto followed about an hour later. Kakashi got us for dinner and I said I had found food in the forest and wasn't hungry. Once again I left to train as everyone ate. I had caught up to Naruto and was chasing Sasuke now, but they came back and I fell behind. At ten Kakashi herded us back to Tazuna's house. Sleep eluded me again and I was up early without breakfast to train.

As I was training Daraku and Ijiwaru voiced concern about my so called starving. I had gone without eating before this was nothing. Maybe someone was starving Casey it was the least I could do. However, come dinner again Kakashi forced me to the table and filled my plate high with food. I barely had eaten anything when my stomach squeezed and I ran for the bathroom, puking up everything I had eaten. Sakura came to check on me and I waved her away. Kakashi told us to sleep now no late training.

The fourth day of training it started the same but half way through the day my body gave out as I was climbing my tree. My vision went totally black and I felt nothing. When I woke sweating and a scream halfway out my throat I came face to face to Kakashi. He looked concerned and a wet cloth was on my forehead.

"What happened?" I croaked.

"You passed out from strain and hunger." Kakashi said emotionless. I turned away from him when he gave me a disappointed look. Sakura came over to me with a glass of water when Kakashi had left for some time.

"Zaria." Sakura whispered and I turned to her. She smiled sadly. "Why haven't you been eating?" She asked and I drew the covers over my head.

Dinner came and Tsunami brought it to me and watched me eat what I could. I curled myself up in a ball. I could never handle stress well. I counted my lucky stars I hadn't turned to cutting again. I ran a finger over my wrist and jumped when someone let their body fall beside me.

"Z is this about your sister?" Naruto asked. I turned to him as we lay facing each other. I let out a wet shutter. Trying to keep back the tears, I nodded and Naruto pulled me against his chest.


	5. Tattoos, Demons, and Pain

**Hello my brilliant readers that make my whole life wonderful. I am putting out another chapter which is just as surprising to myself as it is to you. I really do appreciate all those who liked or started following me. I should warn you this chapter is a bit violent, which is why the story is no rated M. Now on to disclaimer! I do not own Naruto but you know who does Masashi Kishimoto, and so I do not make money off of this. If I did I wouldn't have to decide if food was important or toilet paper. All ideas about hell, with small changes, come from Dante Alighieri because that bro could write. As usually here is the guide**

"**Eat your heart out Konoha"- **Bold is Ijiwaru

"_**I'd rather eat you"- **_Italics and bold is Daraku

"_Why are you so concerned about eating?"-_Italics is Zaria's inner thoughts

ooooooooooooooooooh a new one!

"I'm a pretty pony!"- Underlined is the contracts using Zaria's voice

"Enough I'm the master here!"-The cross out is me interrupting like an annoying person

**Now that is finished on with the story!**

Chapter 5: Tattoos, Demons, and Pain

Naruto held me tightly through the night and I finally slept through the whole night. When I awoke Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna were all gone. My heart skipped a beat before Kakashi came with breakfast on a tray. He sat beside me and handed me a bowl of miso soup. He ate beside me.

"You are on rest today, we will see about tomorrow." Kakashi said not looking at me.

"Fine." I huffed back. _**I like your sensei since he seems to care about your health more than yourself.**_Daraku scolded.

"Why?" Kakashi asked still not looking at me. I shrugged and tried to turn on my side but he stopped me. "Tell me." Kakashi ordered and I shuttered.

"Stress is a bad thing for me. The mission isn't what I'm talking about sensei. I came to the Hokage because my sister was kidnapped and I more or less fell into Kohana. I need to…no…I have to find my sister. All I can think about is what is happening to her. Is she sleeping? Is she eating? Is she being abused?" I was starting to get hysterical. "And every time I thought about eating my stomach aches and fills with lead. Every time I close my eyes I see her dead face accusing me of forgetting about her and letting her die. I can't forget Casey and let her die." I whispered finally tears fighting as I tried to stop them. Kakashi pulled me into a hug and I let myself cry, hard. I wondered absentmindedly if this is what a father felt like.

"You didn't seem to have nightmares with Naruto by your side." Kakashi whispered into my ear and I batted him in the arm.

"Haha Kakashi-sensei." I hissed fake laughing. I helped Tsunami around the house till everyone came back for dinner. Naruto, Sakura, Tazuna, and Sasuke looked better now that I was at the table eating on my own free will. By the time everyone was heading to sleep I felt like I had gained some strength back. Kakashi, the sneak, moved Naruto's sleeping bag to mine. Naruto fell asleep beside me and I once again had a dreamless night. The next morning I awoke with Naruto. Tsunami was up and fixed us both breakfast. We left to the forest. We split up so we wouldn't worry about who was where and focus on our selves. I trained getting closer to what Sasuke's last mark was and smirked to myself. I yawned and convinced myself lying down for a few minutes wouldn't be a bad thing. However, in what seemed like two seconds someone was shaking me awake. I sat up quickly banging heads with whoever it was that woke me up. It was a guy about a few years older than me. A basket sat beside him full of plants.

"It's a bit cold to be sleeping here don't you think?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"Not really. Who are you?" I asked and the man's face closed off for a few seconds.

"Chikara." He answered and I nodded. It sounded cool.

"Nice name." I said and Chikara raised his own eyebrow.

"What is a young girl like you doing out here?" He asked and I sat up and stared at him.

"What does that mean?" I demanded and Chikara looked taken back.

"You are a young beautiful woman. You shouldn't be out here by yourself." Chikara continued however I didn't blush. Something sounded familiar about the man. _**He is one of the so called hunter nins.**_Daraku filled me in and I tensed. The boy seemed to notice and also tensed up. I gripped the kunai tighter as the boy seemed to reach into his basket for something. He pulled out a senbo needle and I rolled from my spot as he threw it. I pushed myself up and tried to kick his leg out from under him. He jumped back and threw another needle. Adrenaline once more pumped through my veins. I used my kunai to toss the needle away from my face. I was still tired from yesterday and training today. **Relax let one of us take over just for a few seconds.**Ijiwaru barked and I agreed. My body felt hot and steam came off my skin.

"You are extremely annoying." Ijiwaru said using my voice. The boy stepped back in surprise. I charged the kunai tight in my grip. He meets me with one of his needles. I growled and he glared back. I pushed him away and felt the ground and air grow cold. "What is this?" I asked and he smirked. Birds flew into the sky and he stopped. He glared one last time before running away. I thought about going after him but thought better. We will fight each other again. I turned to go check on Naruto, the other one must be here as well. Running at full speed I stopped seeing that Sasuke and Naruto were unharmed and were once more practicing. They looked at me confused as I was breathing heavy and had a few scratches.

"What is up with you, Z?" Naruto asked from the branch he was hanging off of. I opened my mouth and shut it unsure if I should reveal that I had been attacked by one of the hunter-nins. **Save it for later.**I shook my head.

"I uh…thought I heard something over here and I knew you were practicing so I umm…came to check on you." I stuttered through and both boys raised an eyebrow. I coughed and turned to the boys who were way ahead of me. My fist tightened in frustration and anger. I seemed to unable to get stronger, I was going to fail my sister. "Still practicing?" I asked after a few minutes of silence. They nodded and I headed to the tree I had been using before. The boys were getting closer and closer to the top and I was getting closer and closer to freaking out. _**Get rid of those stupid human shoes.**_ Daraku suggested finally after four hours of my continually failure. "What?" I said out loud and blushed when the boys said they didn't say anything. **Take the damn boots of you moron!** Ijiwaru growled and I grimaced. The sky had turned dark and I figured we would all work till morning. I sat on the ground and Sasuke glanced down at me. He smirked and chuckled.

"Giving up?" He asked and this stopped Naruto from what he was doing. I glared at Sasuke and flicked him off.

"Oh go fuck yourself asshole. I'm taking my shoes off." I said angrily throwing one of my combat boots at his head. He ducked and it flew into the trees. I sighed knowing I was going to have to get that and that wasn't one of my greatest attacks. I stood in front of my tree ignoring Sasuke and Naruto staring at me. I started up the tree and suddenly I felt that it was easier. I ran up the tree giving a shout, as I made it up almost to the top. Wiggling my toes as I stood on the top branch I gave another shout of triumph. "I finally did it!" I shouted and Naruto jumped over to my tree and pulled me into a hug.

"Good job Zaria." He said and I blushed while thanking him.

"I see Naruto isn't dead last anymore. It has been given to you." Sasuke said and we both turned to shout at him till we heard voices. Noticing the sun was coming up once again. It was Sakura's voice we heard first.

"Where is Naruto?" She asked. "He left again by himself last night just like Zaria. They are missing breakfast, which Zaria cannot do again. Plus Sasuke goes off on a walk and doesn't come back." Sakura continued talking to Kakashi-sensei. I smiled pulling a kunai from my pouch and threw it so it landed right in front of them. They looked up and Naruto and I, we sitting down on the tree branch waving. Sakura took in a breath and I knew we were about to get yelled at.

"What do you think?" I shouted before she could yell.

"Look how high we can climb!" Naruto continued. He stood up suddenly and then started to fall backwards. I cried out. However, Naruto turned upside down and stayed hanging under the branch.

"Naruto, I'm going to kill you!" I growled after my heart found its normal beat.

"HAHA you fell for it!" He said.

"Naruto, stop showing off!" Sakura screamed at him. But then Naruto really did become unstuck and started to fall. Sasuke rushed over and grabbed his leg before he fell all the way.

"You moron." He said.

"Sasuke you are the best." Sakura said hearts in her eyes and I just rolled mine. Kakashi looked up at us with a grin that you couldn't completely see. Sakura looked down at the ground spotting one combat boot. She picked it up and looked around for the other. She spotted it a few feet away and went and got it. They were not like the usual zori that Sakura was used to seeing.

"Zaria why are you barefoot?" Kakashi asked, saying what Sakura was thinking. I tilted my head and wiggled my toes again with a grin.

"It's easier." I answered and Kakashi raised an eyebrow. I walked down the tree to be with everyone else. The grass underneath my feet made me smile and I glanced down and both Ijiwaru and Daraku laughed. **Part animal you are!**Ijiwaru chuckled.

"I'm staying till I get to the top of this damn tree." I said with a hand on the hip. Naruto and Sasuke nodded in agreement. Sakura rolled her eyes but handed us all some food since we missed breakfast and most likely were going to miss lunch.

"Here you idiots." She said stomping away followed by Kakashi.

I turned back to my tree and started walking up farther and farther till I lost concentration after getting distracted by a squirrel. I felt rather embarrassed that I had lost concentration over a squirrel what was I? A dog?

I hadn't really thought about it since everything has been such a rush, but being here was so different then Philly. The air tasted different, the sounds were hypnotizing not loud and mind numbing. The sights were tremendously different there were no huge skyscrapers, or noisy cars, just wilderness. My thoughts were interrupted again when a sudden movement in a bush caused me to lose myself and I had just enough time to grab a branch and save myself.

I was getting frustrated again, why were all these noises affecting me now, when they hadn't before? **You're more in tuned with nature with bare feet**, **the closer you are the more you are effected** Ijiwaru explained and I sighed. _Well it's fucking annoying! _Daraku hummed for a moment and Ijiwaru and I grew quite. _**It also may have been because Ijiwaru just recently took over, it could explain the squirrel. I'm not too sure since you have traded ears and were not as effected**_Daraku said and Ijiwaru growled in response. _What I fucking become ADD when the mutt takes over?_ Daraku chuckled seemingly echoing in her own head and Ijiwaru growled dangerously. _**So it would seem, we may need to mediate to calm the other senses.**_Daraku suggested and I shrugged sitting down at the bottom of my tree closing my eyes. The two boys had noticed and stared down at the strange black haired girl. They continued as before ignoring her. I focused only on my breathing and something inside me seemed to calm down. Opening my eyes I was not met with the trees and grass, but ice and screams, I was in hell once again, but this time I had gotten myself there.

Ijiwaru and Daraku appeared smirking. _**It seems you have found your way her by yourself, hatchling **_Daraku said. Ijiwaru grinned seeing that Daraku had not noticed he had called me hatchling. **Lizard breath**__Ijiwaru insulted. Daraku blew a small stream of fire and Ijiwaru yelped when his tail caught fire. _Guys stop why did I end up here? I need to be mediating. __**You can mediate here or you can train here **_suggested Daraku. _Train? Train how? _Both monsters looked at each other and nodded in a secret agreement. _**Minos. **__Ummm…who the he..uh heck is that? _Suddenly another figure appeared seemingly from the mist. It stood as tall as Daraku and had a ridiculously long tail that twitched every so often. Its skin was a tanned colour that had a few large scars. Its hair was a peppered grey and black. The only thing covering its groin was a dark brown almost black leather loincloth. (The king of Crete in Greek mythology, portrayed by Dante as a giant beast who stands at the Second Circle of Hell, deciding where the souls of sinners shall be sent for torment. Upon hearing a given sinner's confession, Minos curls his tail around himself a specific number of times to represent the circle of Hell to which the soul should be consigned.) The giant held a large war axe with a blade that is as big as me.

He tilted his eyes down to me and his tail wrapped around his waist nine times and I raised an eyebrow. He smashed his axe down and I had just jumped out of the way in time. _What the fuck! _**Prepare yourself pup.** The giant moved again with another swing. I jumped but the giant's tail whipped out and grabbed my ankle flinging me across the hall and into a frozen wall. I groaned when my head smacked into the wall and I saw stars. Pain blossomed from my shoulder and when I opened my eyes I saw that Minos's tail was now sticking out of my shoulder. The pain was incredible. Minos ripped it out none to gently causing the jagged end to catch on everything.

Blinking back the pain I stared at Ijiwaru and Daraku who stood by disappointed. **Come on do better than that. This is incredibly disappointing. Fight back!**__Ijiwaru shouted at me and I glared over at him. _With what my hands? _I screamed back. Once again Minos was coming after me and I was running from the giant. Ijiwaru blocked my escape as did Daraku. My shoulder was blazing and I was slowing down from blood loss, this was not going to end well. Daraku rolled his eyes and growled. _**Use the sword! **__What fucking sword? __**The one in your shoulder. **__WHAT? _

Looking down at the wound in my shoulder I was beyond confused. However, there was strange colour coming from my shoulder and it made me take a second look. Flinching and moaning, I poked at the wound finding something hard, but it was not bone. Biting my lip so hard that it started to bleed, I moved two fingers into the wound, then three. I was crying by now as the wound was becoming worse and wider, however I continued. Soon I got three fingers and my thumb into the wound and grabbed hold of the solid object. Pulling I let out an ear piercing scream, and was surprised that Minos was not attacking me. I pulled again and a handle of a blade appeared. I pulled again and almost passed out as the guard of the sword widened the wound and blood was pouring out. There was defiantly the sound of a bone cracking. Finally I got the blade all the way out and it looked exactly like the one that Kakashi had bought me along with my shuriken and kunai. Daraku chuckled but I was barely standing up with all the pain it took to get the sword. Minos was charging forward again and I brought the sword up to block just in time. Surprisingly even with how weak I was, I was able to stop the attack. _**Stop! **_Daraku said. _**You have figured out how to release your weapon and your body has recovered from Ijiwaru taking over. You should get back to your tree. **_

Blinking, I was no longer staring at ice but rather at trees and green grass. Naruto was waving a hand in front of my face.

"Z?" He said. I looked up and he seemed startled. "Your shoulder is bleeding." Naruto said and I raised an eyebrow. I turned to the very shoulder where Minos' tail went through. The blood was dripping down my arm, across my fingers, and down to the grass. Pulling my shirt away from the wound, Naruto and I stared blankly. There was no wound just a strange and small kanji. I had absolutely no clue what it even said. "Dragon." Naruto muttered and I looked up at him. So my tattoo said dragon…great. Before Naruto could ask any questions I used my shirt to mop off the blood.

"Let's climb these trees yeah." I said before running up mine and away from Naruto. I caught myself when I put too much chakra to my feet causing the bark to break off and making me slip. I looked over and Naruto and Sasuke were climbing still. After an hour and with the sky dark we had all made it to the top of our trees. When we started to head back Naruto fell straight on his face. I laughed and knelt down to him. "It seems you trained till you literally couldn't move." Sasuke scoffed and started to move ahead of us. Rolling my eyes and scoffing back I grabbed Naruto and positioned him so we were leaning on each other. I was struggling when suddenly Naruto became easier to carry and I saw Sasuke on his other side. Opening the door to Tazuna's house, Naruto and I were laughing.

"What's this? You guys look super dirty and worn out." Tazuna said and I rolled my eyes.

"We made it to the top." Naruto announced. Kakashi looked at us.

"All right. Naruto, Sasuke, and Zaria you three will help Sakura protect Tazuna-san." Kakashi ordered.

"Alright."

"Ah sensei Zaria was bleeding earlier." Naruto announced and I glared at him so hard death should have taken his soul. Kakashi turned to me. I waved him off but he caught my arm and I winced. He pulled my shirt over and there was the inflamed and still sluggishly bleeding tattoo. Kakashi blinked.

Kakashi's POV*******

"Alright." Zaria had replied exhaustion had settled into her tone. Her eyes were bloodshot, she had put herself a lot more than the boys. Her body was surprisingly still moving even after all she had done to it. What Naruto said next made my heart speed up.

"Ah sensei Zaria was bleeding earlier." Naruto announced and Zaria glared at Naruto and tried to wave it off, but she flinched and held her left arm. I caught the arm gripping it tightly so she was unable to escape. I pulled her shirt over and there was an inflamed and still sluggishly bleeding tattoo. I blinked. The tattoo was the kanji for dragon, I remembered Ai having one on her right arm since she was left handed. She said getting the tattoo was one of the worst experiences in her life. That tattoo is how she was able to, no matter where her sword had gone, retrieve it. Kakashi had asked her how she got it. She looked blankly and then flinched.

"Most Tomos don't get it till they are jonin because they can handle the pain then." Ai was a chunin at the time, she had said she was the youngest to ever get it, well it seems her daughter broke that.

"Handle the pain? What a joke I have four tattoos." Another chunin said condescending and Ai merely raised an eyebrow chuckling at the kid.

"Did you have to pull a sword through a wound to get it?" Ai challenged and the guy grimaced and shook his head. "Than fuck off." She bellowed. She was testy for the rest of the week, she had been out for the week before after getting it too, so for Zaria to start training immediately says something. Kakashi let her go and nodded at her. She glared but sat at the table laying her head down and fell asleep.

Regular POV*****

I shook awake when someone slammed their hands down on the table. Tazuna's grandson was yelling at us.

"Why do you guys bother to try so hard? No matter how hard you train you are no match for Gatou's men! No matter what glorious claims you make or how hard you work when facing the strong, the weak will only end up getting killed!" He screamed at us. I raised an eyebrow everyone seemed surprised but I wasn't, his father must have been killed. Naruto didn't move either.

"Whatever kid I'm not like you." Naruto said back.

"I'd hate to be like you! You don't know anything about this country, yet you're being so nosy! What the hell do you know about me? I'm different from you, you're always clowning around and acting so cheerful, you don't know how hard life can be!" He continued and I scoffed, from what I have witnessed Naruto had shit back home. His life defiantly wasn't rainbows and sunshine.

"So it's okay for you to pose as the star of the tragedy and cry all day?" Naruto said head still in his arms. "Just keep crying forever you idiot! You little sissy!" Naruto yelled raising his head. I sat still watching the scene unfolded. Naruto sat up and began to leave and Sakura yelled at him.

"Naruto you've said enough." She slammed her hands down this time. I glared at her with a roll of my eyes.

"Shut the hell up Sakura. God you are so freaking annoying sometimes. For all the times people have called you smart, I only ever see you getting everything wrong." I said calmly. Everyone at the table was surprised. "Crying and complaining never got anything done or brought anyone back." I said harshly standing up and leaving angrily. Naruto was down on the ground already dressed in his pyjamas. Grabbing my own bag I dressed in the ones Naruto had given me. Laying down beside him he turned and smiled sadly. "Good night Naru." I said smiling back and he nodded.

"Good night Z."


	6. The Unknown Man

**What what here comes the disclaimer! This poor broke girl don't own Naruto but the great man Masashi Kishimoto does. All ideas of hell are greatly influenced by Dante** **Alighieri. This broke girl also wishes she could pay for cable, but atlas she can't. Damn you uni and your fees! Right anyways enough about me how about how awesome you guys are. You like this sad and insane person, you really like me. Err…right this is the guide. Which I noticed underline and cross out doesn't appear so eh my bad.**

"**Sup dog"- **Bold is Ijiwaru

"_**Isn't that…..uh whatever"- **_Italics and bold is Daraku

"_Ijiwaru you're a wolf?"-_Italics is Zaria's inner thoughts

(Issues all of them!)-Anything in parentheses is me!

****Insanity the lot of them-The asterisks mean change of point of view

**Story time gather around. Find your carpet square!**

**Chapter 6: The Unknown Man**

Next Morning:

Blinking I pushed myself up and looked around. Everyone was gone including Naruto. I got up and started to change into my clothing. I paused when it came time for me to put my shoes on. I had forgotten them back at the training forest. _**Go without. **_I was rushing through the door when something drew me back. _Sword!_ I grabbed it and started to leave again not wanting to have to pull through a wound if I left it.

"I can't believe those bastards left me behind." I said. I started running towards the direction of the bridge, however I was slow since the whole fucking tree jumping thing was new. I didn't want to fall and break something for some lame reason like that. I stopped when I saw Naruto heading my direction. I grabbed the back of his shirt. "What's up with leaving me?" I demanded and he pulled me with him.

"No time to explain! Inari and his mum are in trouble." He said and that got me moving by myself. Just as these two ugly looking dudes were about to cut Inari Naruto performed a jutsu I heard once before, Kawarimi no jutsu. I smirked and moved off away from Naruto. I appeared by Inari mum and poked her in the shoulder. She gasped but I put a finger to my lips. The two guys sliced through the look alike and Naruto held the real Inari in his arms and passed him over to me. "Sorry for being late. But a hero usually shows up at the last second.

"Naruto…" Inari stuttered.

"Good job Inari." Naruto said. "Thanks for distracting them, Zaria was able to save your mum." Naruto said as I moved away from the two guys and appeared by Naruto.

"What! You bastards!" They yelled just as the clones of Naruto came from behind and knocked the douche-bags to the ground out cold. I moved forward with rope that was sitting on the deck and tied them up tight enough that it would hurt to breath. Naruto and I gave each other a look and I started off to warn the others about an attack. Naruto was going to repair a few things here. _**Too late I'm pretty sure they already know. **__Shit! _I pushed myself faster and didn't try to be careful when it came to the tree jumping. I got to the edge of the bridge and sucked in breath. Sasuke was fighting someone I hadn't seen, then I saw the mask. It was the other missing-nin. However, the other missing-nin had just trapped Sasuke in what looked like a funhouse made out of ice.

Kakashi had tried to go and help him, but was blocked by Zabuza. Sakura was also fighting Chikara. _That bastard!_ Sakura was losing badly if the blood was to go by. She had just been kicked and was sent flying into Tazuna. As they both landed, Sasuke was attacked in the mirror world and Sakura threw a kunai. The other missing-nin in the mirrors caught it just as a shuriken was thrown. I moved my attention to Chikara, who had grabbed Sakura by her hair and had a kunai knife to her neck. **God that large fore headed girl is hopeless. **Ijiwaru said in a bored tone. **Can I take over again?**_No I have to try by myself at least! _Throwing one of my shuriken, Chikara turns and catches it. That's when I try to kick him. He grabs my leg but let's go of Sakura, who ran to protect Tazuna.

"It seems you're back." Chikara said and I raised an eyebrow.

"Bring it big boy." I moved out of the way when he threw a senbo. "Boring." I sang chuckling until I felt the senbo hit me in the back. "What?" Chikara laughed. I ran forward trying to get a hit on him but he moved way more quickly than I was going. He threw his senbo again and I jumped in the air. The senbo hit me again mostly in my legs. _**It seems he can control which direction they go even after they leave his hand. **_Daraku explained and I sighed. That didn't really help me.

"Zaria!" Sakura shouted just as Chikara punched me in the face and I went flying back. Using a kunai I stuck in the ground, it kept me from going too far. _SHUT UP! _I caught Chikara's hand just as he threw it again. Pulling his arm forward I pushed on his elbow trying to break the joint, however his leg came up. Metal plating smashed into my head sending me crashing into the guards of the bridge.

"Fuck!" I shouted shaking the darkness from my vision but it was quick enough when he appeared in front of me stabbing a kunai into my shoulder the sore one from yesterday. I bite my lip and tasted blood. I spat it in his face and he growled. Holding off an attack by Sakura, he went to throw senbo at her. I moved forward using my weight to push him to the ground.

"Where is your demonic aura now?" He whispered in my ear. However, we both felt a shift in the area and turned to the others fight. In the middle of the mirrors was a deep red aura, and he felt cold and angry. _**Kurama! **__Who the hell is that? __**This needs to end now! **_Both of us turned again to the mirrors when the other missing-nin came crashing through his own mirrors. "Haku?" However, that is all I gave him time to say when I aimed a kicked for his mid-section.

He caught the leg and sent me flipping back. The temperature changed just like it had in our earlier meeting. Walls of ice came together, nothing like the mirrors of the other named Haku. The walls had a strange pinkish or rust coloured hue. Sniffing it smelled of blood, many types of blood. Looking over at the kid there was emptiness, nothing. The walls enclosed us as if we were in a large igloo. However, kicking the wall was like kicking steel, stinging and making me swear. He chuckled but still was emotionless.

Kakashi's POV:

Outside Sakura was screaming and Kakashi was worried. He could at least see Naruto, Haku, and Sasuke now, but had lost Zaria and the other masked boy. The bloodlust off that child was extremely high compared to Haku. Of course Zaria, the least experienced, would get him. Sakura still stood by Tazuna but looked scared for the only other female on the team. He prayed that the demons I knew she had would help her.

Regular POV:

"This is my Kekkai Genkai. I'm Chikara!" Chikara whispered and it echoed amongst the snow walls. _**I'm taking over. **__What Daraku? But, what about Ijiwaru? __**The mutt is going to play with his prey. **_The tattoo glowed and burned and I brought a hand up gripping my shoulder. The blade at my side glowed and suddenly there was a bright light. A chain was wrapped around my ankle which was connected to the blade. My hair was no longer its normal black but pure white and my eyes had changed to red. The biggest change was that watching what was going on was like watching from a window.

**"****What now boy? Do you like my demonic aura****?" **A growl rumbled from my throat. Moving forward, almost as if I was flying, I grabbed the kid by the neck. Tilting my head slightly, the boy tried to land a punch but was stopped and I broke his arm. The white bone was shinning in blood and ripped muscle quivering from where it was visible. He screamed crying in pain but I did not release him.

"**Whatever is the matter child?" **Daraku said through me, my voice once more a gravely tone than my usual.

"You're just a stupid bitch." Chikara spat in my face and I raised an eyebrow. My nails grew just enough for them to be sharp and poked him in the cheek drawing blood. He flinched. Bringing the nail covered in his blood back, I licked it away. Daraku and Ijiwaru growled together. **This is not a nice person. Once he dies he defiantly will be finding a home in the fifth circle. **Ijiwaru purred with a satisfied laugh. _Fifth circle? _**Yes the last circle of upper hell. It is right outside the walls of Dis. One must be ferried across the river Styx. In Styx those gurgling in the marsh bottom of those sinning of sullenness and those wrath are forever killing one another. He won't last long among the brutes there**_**. **__I see and will I be fighting the guardian of that like Minos? _**Mhmmm yes but you have to get through the other circles first.**Shaking my head, I pulled myself from my conversation. I grinned maliciously at the sociopath in front of me.

"Do you fear death?" I asked and the kid scoffed. Although, I was holding his very life in my hand.

"I'm a master of death. I'm the one going to kill you." He said before falling to snow in my grip. The blood however was real and had stained the ground. Closing my eyes I cocked my head to the side to listen better side stepping his spinning kick just in the nick of time. However, I had forgotten about his other move, controlling the kunai. The kunai went through my shoulder once more and I grunted screwing my eyes up in pain. Chikara laughed once more.

I felt his presence behind me and turned catching his foot just as it was about to slam down upon my head. Another Kunai but this time was through my foot. I screamed unable to comprehend the pain. I had been beaten up by my father many times, a few even warranting a trip to the hospital but having a wide knife object shoved through your foot is so much more pain. Chikara got closer to me whispering in my ear. "But first I'm going to shove my kunai in your cunt and make you wish you had never been born." Daraku growled and I felt terrified. I had thought being a ninja would be fun, I was an idiot. There was going to be pain, loss, death, and so much agony involved. I relied too much on movies.

Chikara had already cut my cheek and I could smell his breath. I shuttered as he kissed my neck. I squirmed and bucked trying to get him off me. _Daraku, please! _I begged. I had let him take over and he wasn't helping. _**Let go.**_ That was all Daraku said but I understood. I had kept a close grip on myself not wanting to lose control of myself. Letting a small breath I faded into my unconscious. Chikara noticed the suddenly change and somewhere in his sociopathic mind he felt fear.

Kakashi's POV:

Outside the snow walls Kakashi in the middle of battle along with Zabuza felt it too, much like with the appearance of the Kyuubi. Kakashi sighed in relief, Zaria was having help with her contracts whomever they might be. Ai had said she got help from those on the walls of Dis. He never knew what that meant but Ai had always gained wings when she let her contract take over.

**"My contract has let me out fully boy. I would run if I was you." **Daraku warned and even amongst his fear Chikara shook his head. **"Have it your way. Be lucky she hasn't been taught to resurrect my form**." When Zaria does learn that she would be a force to reckon with. Of course she would have to defeat all the circles above him, Ijiwaru, and then finally himself, and that could be ways off. She hadn't even defeated Minos, merely found her sword.

Each Tomo had a predetermined level protector or protectors they could reach and the tattoo they changed reflected that. Ai had the tattoo fallen and had gotten her sword the usual time for most Tomo, but Zaria was going to need her power faster than most. It was going to be dangerous times. Ijiwaru and Daraku also knew where Casey landed and what level she was at. They might tell Zaria but they weren't sure yet. Casey wouldn't have to fight as many levels as Zaria. Ijiwaru and Casey's contract spoke on occasion being both of the dog persuasion.

Back to the fighting Chikara had disappeared once more into the walls. With a swift move Daraku, using Zaria's body, had punched a hole through the wall and pulled the boy from within. He was so surprised he hadn't tried to get away or talk. Flicking Zaria's tongue out which had been changed. It look much more like a snakes with the split ends almost touched his nose. _**"You smell exactly like your disgusting blood."**_Daraku said pointedly looking down at the broken leg. With the sharpened nails, Daraku reached forward and Chikara cried out in pain once more as Daraku slowly pushed Zaria's hand through the boy's chest. He pushed through muscle, bones, till finally he felt a pulsing object. Blood leaked from the boy's lips his eyes going from focused to cloudy once more. Carefully cutting the arteries till the aorta was left, Daraku pulled and snapped the weak linkage and Chikara was instantly dead. His beating heart was still beating in Zaria's hands as the snow melted away. As the snow melted so did Daraku from Zaria's body. She was once more in control but was still holding Chikara's heart. White flakes began to fall onto the bloody organ and Zaria glanced up.

"More snow." She sighed before sighing and seeing she had missed a lot of action. Haku had a gaping hole in his chest but no heart was ripped out. Kakashi was picking up Zabuza who was very close to death. Sakura was crying over Sasuke beaten up body and Naruto stood in the middle of everything.

Moving Zabuza's body so it laid right beside Haku I raised an eyebrow. _Okay I missed out on a lot of important facts_ I thought in confusion. Naruto was speaking, more like crying but I was so confused. I remember letting go but after that everything was blank and that was when I finally realized I was holding a human heart. With a jump, I threw it to the ground and rubbed the drying blood onto my dark pants. _Gross. _I looked down at the cruel boy and saw the huge gaping hole in his chest. The blood splattered everywhere. _Why can't I remember? __**Because you haven't learned how to let yourself lose control but keep your conscious around. **_Daraku answered and I sighed. This whole hell thing was getting more and more confusing as it went on. I just sat down on the ground utterly exhausted and blamed it on Daraku, who readily took the blame as he said it was his fault. Letting him take over without practice for so long would drain me very quickly. I let my head fall to the ground and closed my eyes.

"Z?" A voice called from above me. I shielded my eyes from the bright sun now that the snow had disappeared. Annoyed, I think I was going to start hating snow because of that jackass.

"Hn." Was all I could get out. Suddenly I was being picked up and I looked up seeing Kakashi-sensei. "Yay we won." Was all I could whisper and Kakashi-sensei chuckled.

"Indeed. I see you have defeated your opponent. Even if it seems to be a rather nasty way." Kakashi said and I nodded before my eyes once more closed and I was asleep. Naruto walked beside Kakashi and Zaria.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked and Kakashi looked at him.

"The jutsu she must have used must have put a strain on her chakra reserve." He answered the best he could. He knew almost nothing about the Tomos' strange ability. No one knew if it should be classified as a Kekkai Genkai, a jutsu, or anything at all. All he had ever learned about the Tomos was from Ai. He did remember when Ai had become very violent and had not sounded like herself on a mission. That had been heading south very quickly. The wings had come but her eyes had changed and she spoke about herself in third person. She said, after it had happened and she had sleep for about a week straight, that she had let her contract take her over completely. It took almost all her chakra and since her contract was untrustworthy it took her awhile to surface back. Kakashi hoped it wasn't a week for Zaria to recover, he didn't think he could entertain Naruto for that long.

****Four days later

Although it hadn't been a week Kakashi along with his other two students were about three minutes from killing Naruto. However, just as Naruto was about to say something again he paused motionless and closed his eyes. He seemed to be listening very hard and suddenly sprang from his position surprising all of them and ran from the room. They, of course, followed not trusting Naruto. The sight let Kakashi sigh in relief. Zaria was blinking and yawing tiredly as Naruto sat beside her excitedly. She raised a hand up.

"Yo." She declared and all three other students were reminded of their teacher. Even Kakashi felt odd about her using his phrase and mannerism like that.

"Glad you are up. You've been asleep for four days." Kakashi announced and Zaria's eyes widened.

"What? Really?" She sputtered and they all nodded. She looked over at Sasuke who was significantly healed since last she saw him. "Wow." She muttered to herself. "I've missed a lot of practice." She continued and Sakura went on a rant about how Zaria should be thinking about her health not training. Kakashi agreed, but he knew her reasons. Zaria looked over to him with a small smile and he barely nodded. She stood up throwing off the covers and Kakashi took another look at her shoulder. It was no longer inflamed as it had been after being stabbed twice. The tattoo was stark against her pale skin and Naruto shouted how awesome it was. He decided he was getting one of his own. Zaria merely said she hoped it wasn't going to be as painful as hers.


	7. Ain't It Fun

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto therefore he is the one raking in the mullah. I am the one that cannot afford food. Dante Alighieri owns the Inferno or he did before he died which is where I get my ideas of hell. Peter Binsfeld is the owner of the classification of demons that I use which are based on the seven deadly sins. Right Evanescence owes My Immortal because I sound like a dying cat. I feel like I should apologize for the violence but you know what I don't regret being crazy I relish it! Anyways if you're still reading I bow to your greatness. If there are mistakes they are mine as well as plot holes, those are annoying. As the drill goes the guide is below.**

"**Do you think I could beat box?"- **Bold is Ijiwaru

"_**Don't even try."- **_Italics and bold is Daraku

"_Go for it'"-_Italics is Zaria's inner thoughts

(I will not allow you to beat box. Besides that sounds like work for me)-I am parentheses

****I give up-The asterisks mean change of point of view

**Does anyone actually read the disclaimer? Am I really just talking to myself? Why are we alive? Oh well Happy Holidays.**

**Chapter 7: Ain't it Fun**

****Once More Fast Forwarding: Back to the Village

I had left Naruto's house earlier than usual and even before Naruto. I knew we had a mission today, but I wanted to get in some practice. Since coming back from our mission to the Land of Waves, which the Hokage had apologized for profusely since he hadn't meant to give them such a dangerous mission. Team 7 wasn't all that upset they had gotten really nice combat experience and learned a lot while away. I had continued to practice with the help of Daraku and Ijiwaru when it came to chakra control. They had me walking on water, which made me very tempted to make a joke but thought better of it.

_So what's for today? __**We were thinking of you fighting Minos. **_Daraku said and I just sat on the ground after that. _You mean the monster that almost killed me in like five seconds? __**The very one. **__Cool let me think about that, how about no. __**Yes you must if you want to be stronger. **_I relented at that and took off my boots and got into a meditative pose to concentrate to bring myself into hell. Strange place to force yourself to go if you think about it.

Opening my eyes I was once more in the land of ice. Daraku and Ijiwaru were nowhere to be seen but Minos stood right in front of me and was already charging. I jumped to the left rolling back onto my feet. Minos had no problem switching directions quickly with his serpent like body, and was charging again. I moved to the left but was hit harshly in the side by Minos' tail and was flying right into the glass like walls. _Oh yeah I hate winter and snow. _Sliding down from the wall, I moved just in time to miss Minos' tail going straight through the wall. My eyes widened realizing my heart would have been pierced and gone right through me like butter. _**You will fail. **_Minos said and his voice rang through my entire body. I shook my head. If I fail, I won't be able to save Casey and that would be a huge failure. I turned to face him full on and reached for my shoulder with the tattoo. The tattoo slowly filled in to a red colour similar to if it was filling with blood. Once it had finished, there was pain that was so surprising that I fell to my knees gasping. I hadn't realized it would be painful to reach for my sword every time.

"It will lessen over time." Minos said aloud inside of my mind. I looked up seeing him waiting for me which I was thankful for, although I knew the enemy would never wait. Looking over to my shoulder which I had cover with my hand I saw the tattoo had opened at the shoulder. I could see the bone and muscle holding my arm together. Like last time, I reached to grab the black handle of the sword. Without my doing, the wound opened with significantly less pain than the first time. The guard was out and after that it was easy. It was just a straight pull. As soon as the sword was out of the tattoo, it closed becoming the black colour once more. There was no pain which I thanked any God that would listen.

I held the sword in front of me awkwardly never having held a sword in my life. Minos chuckled but nodded in some approval. He charged again and I swiped at his tail which opened my defences. Once more I was hitting the wall. The sword sounded as it hit the icy ground with a ring. I pushed myself up and ran towards the sword with Minos following me quickly. Racing passed, I picked it up with a roll to the right and continued on my feet once more. Stupidly, I had raced myself into a corner. I started to hate this stupid sword. I had no idea how to fight with it. It's not like anyone had taught me. What I really want, although I had never used one, was a scythe. I mean I'm training in hell that sounds like something that would fit. Minos stopped his attack once more and seemed surprised.

"We haven't had someone change their sword in a very long time." He said and I looked at him confused. Suddenly, the sword grew hot in my hands and I had to let go or it would have burnt the skin on my hands. The sword began to cover itself in a black fire like substance. Minos turned away shielding his eyes and I followed suit. The area around the sword exploded sending me to the ground. Even with my eyes covered I could feel the intense brightness coming from the area.

Once it died down, I put my hands down and looked at where the sword had been. I blinked in surprise. It was no longer a sword it was a scythe, and a scythe taller than myself at that. It was pitch black even the blade. At the bottom was a smaller blade. The top holding the blade to the handle was a blackened skull with red light coming from the eye sockets. This made it look as if it was screaming with the blade coming from its mouth. Protruding from the base of the skull were blades that went down in a row almost like vertebrae. The other noticeable feature of the skull were the ram like horns. The blade itself was insanely long as well and I was worried it would weight too much for me to handle. However, as I picked it up it seemed as if it weighed nothing. Minos still hadn't tried to attack me and just stared at the blade. There was a growl behind me and I turned to Daraku and Ijiwaru.

"It seems you are just full of surprises." Daraku said.

"The blade. What's its name?" Ijiwaru asked. I looked at the scythe as I held it beside me.

"Abaddon." I answered immediately without even having to think about it. Daraku, Ijiwaru, and Minos looked at one another. Abaddon the lord of locus, the Destroyer, the supposed angel who gathered the sand to create Adam. The angel that was eventually forced to put Lucifer in his cage, but who stayed to long and became a great demon. I turned to Minos prepared to take him on and he nodded just as Daraku and Ijiwaru disappeared.

Minos charged and I brought the scythe to par. As I did this the most surprisingly thing happened the skull screamed sending Minos flying back. I was unable to proceed in the attack stunned by the scream.

"Hn, now would be the best time to attack." Said a voice beside me. There in a ghostly like form was an auburn haired woman. Her eyes were completely black with no pupil or white. She had ram horns just as the skull on the scythe had. She was taller than me and wrapped her arms around my neck that I could feel her breast up against my back. Wings appeared from her back but they were skeletal with only a few white feathers hanging on. She was dressed in black leather pants, a black tight tee with the Sex Pistols written on it in red. She wore a leather jacket over that, and a leather collar with spikes. I flinched seeing she was hanging on me but followed her directions. "It seems you need a little help." She whispered. I was running towards Minos who was already up and slithering towards me. His tail was headed towards me when Abaddon nudged me and I swung the bottom of the scythe down right into his tail.

He winced as the knife at the bottom went right through, blood pooled around on the ice. Minos was unable to move with his tail pinned to the ground. Twisting the scythe which caused Minos to scream the knife came out of the bottom and I was able to swing the blade but Minos stopped it with a blade of his own. I growled and skidded back as I was pushed. I was moving again towards him as he struggled against the knife. I swung once more with the blade and was stopped by the sword, but that was what I was hoping for. I let go and spun kicking Minos in the face. His head snapped back and I reached for the falling scythe before spinning once more and cutting off Minos' arm. Minos bellowed in pain as his arm and sword fell to the ground and he was still unable to move.

Just as I was about to swing again for the finishing blow, Daraku wrapped his tail around me and pulled me away. Ijiwaru pulled the knife out of Minos tail, and Minos curled into himself trying to escape the pain. I felt horrible for letting myself becoming so violent when Minos was merely helping me. I dropped the scythe and moved towards him. Minos stopped and clenched his teeth together. I bowed all the way to the floor before looking up. Minos moved his one arm towards my head and ruffled my hair. I moved towards his detached arm and picked it up and moved closer. The arm was about my size so it was slow moving.

"There's healing jutsus right?" I asked and Daraku nodded. "How do you do it?" I demanded and both contracts looked surprised. Ijiwaru moved closer and placed a paw upon my head and I felt the static of his power. My hands glowed green and I moved towards Minos who had stood perfectly still. I nodded for him to lean down for me. Soon I had him on the ground right beside his severed arm and began to heal. The arm was noticeable slower than when it was first attached but now Minos wasn't one armed. He thanked me and I smiled. He disappeared to return to his job, the line of hell had been backed up because of the fight.

Daraku and Ijiwaru smiled toward one another. They really did like their contractor. She cared about the ones she hurts, most Tomos hadn't cared, as they were demons after all. They wanted to get stronger and didn't care about those they hurt. Zaria wanted to get stronger but she still cared, she was very similar to her mother. Although, she and her contract abhorred each other but that's what you get when you put a fallen angel with a human being. The scythe had them worried especially with Abaddon floating around. It was unusual for a demon to attach themselves to a Tomos' weapon, but it had happened before. However, Abaddon seemed to feed into Zaria's bloodlust, which was not good. They were going to have to train her in mediation techniques to block Abaddon from controlling her. For right now, they were glad she had beaten Minos. She would be moving on to the second circle of hell, lust. She would have to face the guardian Asmodeus, one of the so called Seven Sons, before she could move on and get stronger.

Turning to my contracts, I looked over at my scythe.

"Is that always going to happen when I use that?" I asked and Daraku blew smoke from his nose.

"It is a rare incident that a demon attaches themselves to a Tomos' weapon, but not unheard of. However, we do believe she will show up every time, so you must learn to control yourself around her." Warned Daraku and I sighed. It seems when I was taking a step forward in getting stronger something comes along and pushed me two steps back. Once more picking up the scythe I looked down at my tattoo and almost passed out just thinking about the pain of pulling the scythe out. Daraku and Ijiwaru must have noticed my anxious looks. They also didn't know how much pain the first time she pulled it would be. As my worries increased, the skull looked like it was eating the blade, and soon I only had a staff with a skull. Ijiwaru whistled in awe.

"That is super useful." Ijiwaru said and Daraku and I agreed full heartedly. Once more my tattoo changed as if filling in with blood before ripping apart. I was pushing the handle through before coming to the skull which was slightly wider than the guard of the sword I usually pulled out. With wide eyes the wound didn't widen like it had before and just as I was about to shove it in with one quick push, the skull turned into a smoky shadow which wrapped around the wound. When the smoke had settled the tattoo that had once been the simple kanji for dragon had now become a tattoo of a skull much like the Punisher's looking through ripped and broken skin. In truth, really was a badass tattoo. The left eye, if one looked at it a certain way, glowed a dimmed red colour. Daraku and Ijiwaru had a stunned look and I knew something was wrong.

"No one has ever changed their tattoo before." Daraku stuttered out.

"Is it because of Abaddon?" I asked and both of them shrugged.

"Other Tomos have had the demon infused weapons but never as strong as yours. It is possible." Daraku offered and I sighed. Seriously why was I never normal? Opening my eyes, I blinked and noticed with a gasp where the sun was in the sky. I was confused. The last time I had went to hell I didn't think time had passed, like it had frozen for me, but it seems that didn't happen this time. I most defiantly missed the mission. I wondered how much trouble I was going to be in. I headed to the meeting place we were supposed to be at earlier in the day hoping maybe someone was there.

"Yo." A voice from behind me declared and I turned to Kakashi. I bowed stuttering trying to explain myself. "Where were you?" He asked.

"Umm…" I was totally unsure if I could just say hell or not. "Training." I ended lamely. Kakashi stared at me with his one eyebrow raised. He nodded after a few moments and began to walk away, he turned to me after a couple of steps. "Coming?" He asked and I raced after him as we began to walk in sync.

"Where are we going?" I asked curious.

"Your clothes aren't proper for being a ninja." He answered and I looked down at the clothing I had worn since getting to Kohana. Still same skinny jeans, Ramones tee, and leather jacket. I could agree probably not the best fighting clothing. The jeans made it hard to get very high in kicking. Stepping in front of the clothing store I was amazed at how big it was. I continued after Kakashi when he got to the Kunoichi section and he turned to me. "Pick anything." He ordered.

"Wait, I don't have my money with me." I had received a large sum after the mission in the Land of Waves compared to when we were just saving cats. Kakashi shook his head.

"I'll pay." He said and I looked at him suspiciously, but nodded and started looking. I quickly found black tattsuke pants with a swirl pattern in a dark grey that it was barely noticeable. After that I found a haori in the same pattern and immediately picked it up, finding a red silk obi. I found a tight black undershirt that looked almost exactly like Kakashi's in that it was sleeveless and was like a turtle neck. However, running from throat down across the breast were two silver lines. On a whim I also took a face mask where it was grey only in the area that crossed my mouth and then faded into black. Looking down at the boots I was wearing I sighed. I adored my combat boots but I couldn't feel anything underneath them. To climb the tree I needed to be barefoot so I needed some kind of protection but just enough. That is when I found something called jika-tabi socks they had a divided toe area between the big toe and other toes, but they had a rubber bottom, and resemble boots. Satisfied I headed to the counter for Kakashi to shell out the money. Picking up one sock Kakashi turned to me and I shrugged.

After the clothing was bought, Kakashi ordered me once more to changing room so I could change into the new clothing, and then when that was done go find my teammates. I nodded asking for a changing room and the woman nodded and lead me to one. There I pulled of all my clothes and decided how I was going to wear everything. I donned the tattsuke pants with some trouble to where the small openings at the side were still open. I also pulled on the socks before grabbing some bandages and wrapped them around my ankle to mid shin. After that I pulled on the skin tight half shirt pulling on the mask right after. Soon the haori followed however that I only half wore so my undershirt could be seen as well as my tattoo, that why I would be able to use it whenever. The obi was tied with the help of the store clerk since I was absolutely clueless. It was in a bow with the tails hanging almost to the ground. Over the obi I tied my headband around my waist. I finished the look with putting my hair up in a messy bun. Walking out Kakashi nodded telling me he would see me on the usual bridge in the morning, and we headed different ways.

Kakashi looked at his student as she walked away in an outfit very similar to her mothers. She however, wore a skirt with black shorts underneath and the usual zori. Kakashi had figured she was stronger than her mother, maybe better ties with her contracts, since Ai always seemed to be complaining about hers. He didn't really know. There was just something about his student he couldn't put his finger on. She reminded him of her mother but another person as well. He shrugged, he better submit his report, after adding that he sent Zaria to train more, instead of saying she never came.

I continued on my way to find Naruto, or at least Sakura or Sasuke. I passed Sasuke with a nod although I still thought he was an ass. He didn't acknowledge me at all and I glared, bastard. Running a little faster, I saw pink hair headed my way and I waved. Sakura had other things on her mind when she turned around running, but then I saw her reason. She was chasing after Naruto and three young children all around Casey's age. Just thinking about her made my heart clench. Shaking my head, I followed after Naruto and Sakura. The small brown haired boy with the long blue scarf ran straight into another brown haired boy. He was however, older maybe around fifteen dressed in all black with purple face paint. On his back looked what seemed to be a mummy. Beside him was a blonde female a little older than him with a large fan on her back. Noticing the tension that happened immediately, as well as seeing that their headbands didn't have the Kohana leaf symbol, I ran faster to catch up. When the older kid in black picked up the child by his shirt I grew angry. Naruto shouted out what I guess was the little ones name.

"Konohamaru!" Offhand I noticed that was a particularly long name, before becoming increasingly worried for him.

"That hurt you little piece of shit!" The kid in black complained and I couldn't stop myself from rolling my eyes. Seriously? Did this kid think we were stupid, there was no way that hurt? The blonde looked around nervously before warning her partner.

"Don't we'll get yelled at later." She said. Sakura once more in the pathetic way she always was started to stutter out an apology. Naruto however took a different route and decided to just scream at him and call him names. _Brilliant strategy Naruto. _**There's something nearby, it gives off an awful stench.**Ijiwaru warned and I prepared myself for whatever would happen. Kid in black tightened his grip and I clenched my teeth.

"Let's have a little fun till the boss comes." He said and Naruto started to charge him. He fell as if he had tripped and I was confused. Naruto seemed to also be confused as he questioned it out loud. _**Puppet-master, he is using chakra strings. **_Daraku explained with a growl."Leaf genin are weak." Kid in black chuckled out. I was getting particularly sick of his attitude. **He would not be hard to kill.**Ijiwaru declared and I could just picture him licking his chops. Naruto was getting angrier and angrier by the minute with Sakura holding him back like a coward. However, Konohamaru was struggling more as well. This whole situation made my blood boil as Konohamaru's face blurred with Casey's. I was about to rush forward, looking over Naruto had the same idea after he declared he was going to kill Konohamaru, but the kid in black dropped him shaking his head.

"What are you bastards doing in our village?" A voice asked from amongst the trees. Sasuke of course the asshole. "Get lost." He continued and Sakura made me want to bash her head in with a stone with how much she was praising Sasuke. Naruto was being criticized by his followers, aka all the little people.

"Hey punk get down here!" The kid in black demanded. "I hate showoffs the most." He added releasing the bandages keeping his mummy whatever tied to his back. The blonde moved forward cautioning him.

"Hey you're even going to use Karasu?" She asked. _**He's here. **_Daraku announced and I was confused till I heard two more voice join in.

"Kankuro stop it." Said a voice from the trees while another spoke from my right side. The person in the tree had blood red hair with a kanji on his forehead, not that I knew what it read. So far I was glad I hadn't been forced to read anything yet, I was still curious on how I knew how to speak what I was guessing was Japanese. His eyes were a strange unnatural seafoam colour. He also had a tan odd shaped….gourd perhaps? The other one who spoke you couldn't see his hair colour as it was covered by a black and white keffiyeh turban His eyes were green, but were full of malice and hatred. He wore white kurta pyjama pants and over that he wore a dark red kurta shirt. His shoes were the usual zori with his headband tied in part with his keffiyeh turban. "You're an embarrassment to our village." The kid in the tree said.

"G..Gaara." Kankuro stuttered out. He turned and blinked when he saw the other. "Afzal." The other tsked at Kankuro walking closer.

"How pathetic to lose oneself in a fight. Why the fuck did we come here? Come on I know you have a brain." Afzal taunted. Kankuro seemed to try explain himself and push the blame on us.

"Shut up or I'll kill you." Gaara growled out. Kankuro started to just apologize over and over again switching between the two.

"Sorry about the morons." Afzal said but everyone could tell he didn't mean it at all. Afzal set his sights on me but I didn't back down in the staring contest we started. Everyone was talking but soon it was just him and I. **There is nothing left in that boy. He just needs to be put down.**Ijiwaru barked and Daraku hummed in agreement. _So what you want me to just kill right here? What about the red head? _I asked tense fingers itching to head towards my tattoo. **Not right now. The red head smells like blood but something is off.**Afzal was the first to look away as his group was leaving to where I had no idea, since I had lost a good portion of the conversation to my own in my head. _**Hurm, must be chunnin exam time. **__What is that? __**It's when outstanding genin from sand, leaf, and other neighbouring villages assemble to take the exam to become chunnin. We never understand why you do it together although you humans say it's to create better bonds. We think it's just an easier way to attack one another inside their own home. **_Daraku complained.

"Zaria? Where the hell have you been? You missed the mission." Sakura yelled and I raised an eyebrow. Had they all missed I had been here the whole time. Naruto and his small group turned to me as well.

"Woah Z you're clothes are different." Naruto said smiling and I nodded. Sasuke merely harumphed like a dick.

"I needed better clothes." I answered Naruto totally ignoring Sakura. Naruto nodded in understanding.

"Those defiantly look better for fighting in." Naruto commented and I smiled. "Want to get Ichiraku ramen?" Naruto asked. I nodded although I was worried about using those chopsticks again. I gotten away with using my fingers without anyone noticing. Naruto cheered and the three other younger children asked to come along, although they had just declared Naruto a loser. As we walked to Ichiraku the younger children started asking question about if I was Naruto's girlfriend unlike the pink haired hag. I almost couldn't stop laughing at Sakura's nickname though it did fit her well. I blushed from the actual question and shook my head and said we were just good friends. The one with glasses, Udon, asked about my tattoo in awe. I still winced when I thought about the pain I went through to get it. I told him I had to get stabbed in the shoulder to get it. His eyes widened along with Konohamaru, the girl Moegi, and Naruto.

"Really?" Moegi asked and I nodded. Naruto looked confused.

"When did you get stabbed?" He asked and I sighed.

"Training." I said vaguely. I gave Naruto a look meaning we would talk about it later, maybe. We made it and found stools side by side. The owner Teuchi smiled at us calling to Naruto, his number one customer. He turned to me with a grin.

"Are you a part of Naruto's team?" He asked and I nodded.

"I'm Tomo, Zaria." I introduced myself. He nodded and turned to his daughter Ayame.

"I hope you have the same appetite as Naruto." She said and I laughed.

"I don't think anyone has the appetite like Naruto." I said back causing Naruto to glare but for Teuchi and Ayame to laugh. As we ordered Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon got bored waiting for Naruto so they ran off with a wave. I watched them run with a fond smile thinking of Casey. Wherever she was I was going to find her even if I had to die trying. I flinched when a hand landed on my shoulder and I turned to Naruto. He looked concerned but I waved him off. After paying we headed back to his flat to get some sleep so we made it to the bridge on time the next day. Kakashi hadn't told me the time or why it had to be so early.

Unlocking the door we made it inside and I cheered about getting into my pyjamas. I headed to the bathroom while Naruto headed to his room to change. Naruto knocked on the door and I opened so we could both brush our teeth. Done with our nightly routines Naruto turned to me. I had gotten a futon for the floor after our mission to the land of Waves, so we no longer shared the bed.

"The tattoo." Naruto started and I traced the outline. There was a long silence as I had no idea how to explain what it really was to Naruto. _**Your mother had the same problem with those on her team. **_Daraku soothed. _**Just tell him the truth.**__ The truth? I seem like a madwoman! __**I don't know what else to tell you hatchling. **_

"Do you know how Sasuke has the Sharingan?" I asked and Naruto nodded suspiciously. "I have something similar. I ummm train in hell." I finished awkwardly and Naruto just stared at me.

"What?" He said voicing his confusion. I looked down at my fingers.

"When I mediate I don't just close the world out I actually go to hell. I train there with my contracts. They are guardians of a certain level of hell. That's how I got the tattoo. I was in a fight with Minos. He decides which level you go to." I explained the best way I could leaving out the specifics. Naruto blinked not saying anything. He turned in his bed.

"Good night Zaria-chan." He said and I sat there completely and utterly hurt. **THAT'S IT! NOTHING ELSE! I'M GOING TO EAT THE FOX**_**! **_Ijiwaru bellowed. _**Calm yourself you stupid mutt. That is a lot to take in. Let him sleep on it. **_Daraku growled back and I just sat there. I blinked back the tears. I sat there watching the clock change hour by hour unable to sleep. Finally an hour before we had to leave my eyes fell closed.

"Z I'm sorry." Was the first thing I heard when I woke up. Naruto was kneeled on the floor his head touching the ground. I blinked too tired and half asleep to understand what was happening. _**Zaria he's apologizing. **_That woke me up and I finally realized what was happening. "I was rude and hurtful." Naruto continued on and I crawled over to him. I placed a hand on his shoulder and he looked up.

"It was a lot to take in Naruto. It's okay." I said and he broke into a huge grin pulling me into a hug. I pulled him tight the pain still close. "Thanks." I whispered. Naruto pulled away and helped me up.

"Better get ready." He said

I grabbed my bag and headed to the bathroom. In the mirror I poked at the extreme black rings under my eyes. _Perfect. I look like the living dead girl. _Pulling the new clothes from the bag I got on everything but still had a problem with the obi. Watching someone once was not enough to be able to do it by myself. I called to Naruto to come help me. I watched him in the mirror as his whole face turned a cherry red. I held in my laughter, I wasn't even naked underneath. Once we were set, Naruto with a cup of ramen, and I an apple. Naruto started dragging me in a rush. I followed willingly letting Naruto drag me. I sensed Sakura and Sasuke following along. Naruto skidded to a halt and I was unable to stop my momentum and crashed into his back. We both fell to the ground with a dull thud. Sakura giggled at the sight when Sasuke the bastard just scoffed once more. Blushing I helped Naruto off the ground who had also turned red in the face.

"Sorry." I whispered but Naruto grinned and I knew I was forgiven. I sat down on the ground knowing Kakashi was going to be late and started drawing pictures in the dust. Naruto sat down beside me and we started a game of tick-tac-toe. Sakura yelled at us to stop messing around and get ready for Kakashi-sensei. She did know he was late by like hours, right? After about half an hour even Sasuke joined in our game of hangman. I nodded off but either Sasuke or Naruto would call me for my turn. Sakura started turning a lovely chartreuse colour before screaming in anger much like a woman in a horror movie. It startled the three of us although we would never admit to it.

"How can this be allowed? Why does one person ask us to meet and make us wait?" She bellowed and I felt a headache coming on.

"Sakura why are you so surprised? He's done this with everything!" I asked. She set her sights on me. She stepped closer and I stood up ready for anything. A voice from above stopped the bridge from becoming a battle ground.

"Morning people. I got stopped on the road of life." Kakashi-sensei explained.

"Yeah right you liar, apologize!" Sakura continued to complain. Kakashi ignored her outburst which I found amusing.

"This is sudden but I've nominated you guys for the chunnin selection exam." Kakashi said. _**We were right! **_Ijiwaru screamed and I would have liked to punch him in his stupid snout. _Too loud not enough sleep asswipe. _He merely growled in response.

"What did you say you think that makes up for being late?" Sakura screamed and I was a second away from making her eat her own teeth. Four forms were presented to us.

"These are your application forms." Kakashi stated. I picked mine up and stared at it. This was another step on getting stronger. Getting closer to being able to find Casey and protect her. "Though this is just the application. Whether you take the exam is up to you. Those who decide to take the exam must take those forms and turn them in at room 301 by 4pm tomorrow." Kakashi continued. _Who wouldn't want to take the exam? "_That's all." Kakashi finished disappearing into smoke.

Team 7 started to walk back closer to the village together and I thought about all I could learn during the exam. I noticed Sakura falling back. Neither boy noticed so I slowed my roll. Sakura was staring at her application with a depressed look on her face. Although, Sakura and I fought often she was my teammate and I was worried about her.

"Sakura are you alright?" I questioned softly. Her head snapped up. I thought her entire head may break off. She stared at me in silence.

"Why do you care?" She demanded. I stepped closer.

"We may not get along always but you're my teammate Sakura." I confessed. Sakura looked surprised. "You are going to come right?" I asked and Sakura stuttered before answering. So she was doubting herself. "Good because we are a team and couldn't leave you behind." I said with a smile bumping her with my hip. "Do you want to get something to eat? I think I may stab myself if I have to eat ramen again." I joke and Sakura laughed.

"There is a restaurant that focuses on breakfast close to here." She said. In my head all I could think of was IHOP. Oh how I miss the international house of pancakes. I miss pancakes in general. Following Sakura we talked, about our likes and dislikes, and finally I talked about my sister Casey. I spent the rest of the day with Sakura and we actually had fun and we were not at each other's throats. We trained and Sakura explained some of the theories behind some of the ninjutsu since I had missed the academy. It had actually helped me immensely to understand certain concepts that I had been missing earlier. We sparred a little, with me holding back on my taijutsu but she held back on her genjutsu. With the sun setting I turned to leave but she grabbed my hand.

"Thanks Z." She said using my nickname. I nodded before running towards Naruto's flat and banging the door open seeing that Naruto was making ramen.

"Where have you been all day?" He asked. I shrugged grabbing the bowls from the cupboard and setting them down by the stove. Naruto poured us some of the ramen and we sat in a comfortable silence. After finishing dinner I help Naruto fill out his application form, wondering sometimes about Naruto's IQ. Once more we got ready for bed when Naruto turned to me. "Can you sing?" He asked nervously. I blushed. I had never sung for anyone on purpose other than Casey. I felt comfortable enough with Naruto knowing he wouldn't make fun of me, besides he liked it last time. I inhaled trying to calm my nervous. I knew one other song off the top of my head. It wasn't exactly the happiest song, but damnit.

"I'm so tired of being here/Suppressed by all my childish fears/And if you have to leave/I wish/that you would just leave/'Cause your presence still lingers here/And it won't leave me alone."

Casey stood with the man who had jet black hair. He was very pale and looked like he had purple eyeshadow which Casey thought was just funny. When she had asked where her sister was the man had put on a very sad face. He had told her that her sister had left. She didn't want to take care of her. Casey didn't want to believe him, but Zaria was nowhere to be seen.

"These wounds won't seem to heal/This pain is just too real/There just too much that time cannot erase."

Casey had no idea where she was. The pale man had introduced himself as Orochimaru and her new guardian. She wasn't sure if she wanted to believe him, but Zaria still hadn't shown up. Casey's heart hurt thinking that her sister had abandoned her like their mother. She had never meet her mother, but Zaria had always seemed so angry at her. There were other people who lived with Orochimaru. They were very strange and were able to do strange things. She swore she had seen someone make a clone of themselves.

"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears/When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears/And I held your hand through all of these years/But you still have all of me."

Orochimaru had started Casey believing that her sister had abandoned her. He had said in his sad voice that Zaria had thought Casey too much of a burden and an annoyance. She didn't want to have to take care of dead weight. Orochimaru had started to make Casey resent Zaria. She didn't want Casey to know of their bloodline. She was afraid that Casey would be more powerful than her.

"You used to captivate me by your resonating light/Now I'm bound by the life you left behind/Your face—it haunts my once pleasant dreams/Your voice—it chased away all the sanity in me."

Casey tightened her hands into fists and punched the dummy dressed in a black wig and black jacket. She beat the thing with small fists till the stuffing laid a crossed the ground. She spat at the broken head stomping on it for good measure. Zaria that bitch thought she was so much better. Casey had been given a small kunai from Orochimaru, who she had started to look at as her father. The next dummy lost its intestines from the seven inch cut down its middle.

"These wounds won't seem to heal/This pain is just too real/There's just too much that time cannot erase"

Orochimaru was starting to get frustrated by the stupid girl. Why had she not made contact with her hell demon or whatever they were? He had seen her mother Ai actually becoming a fallen angel. That's what he needed! His spies brought him news of the other Tomo, the older one. She apparently was on the same team as the Uchiha and the kyuubi container. From what his spy knew she had not made contact with her hell demon, but the man was useless and so he had killed him.

"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears/When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears/And I held your hand through all of these years/But you still have all of me."

Casey slit the throat of her opponent without sympathy. If he was slow enough for her to beat him there was no other reason to keep him alive. The blood flowed through her fingers. She tasted it and a shiver went down her spine at the metallic taste. She grinned in excitement for her next opponent she hoped their blood tasted as good.

"I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone/But though you're still with me/I've been alone all along."

Sometimes when Casey was mediating trying to get in touch with her demon she would think about Zaria. About when she had protected her from the male beast back home. The times she had let her sleep in her bed after Casey had had a nightmare. She would speak in a soft whisper, whispering songs. She had made sure Casey had eaten even though there would be no food for her. She had wiped away the tears that had fallen after she had scraped a knee, but then Casey would remember that she had been thrown away like yesterday's trash. Zaria didn't want her anymore. Zaria was weak. There was no reason to see her as a sister, only an enemy that needed to be destroyed. If she killed her she would gain the power she needed.

"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears/When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears/And I held your hand through all of these years/But you still have all of me"

Orochimaru let one of his underlings take on the small girl. He had made sure she would defeat her other opponents and kill them. Now, however, was the real training. He didn't even blink when the small body was thrown into the wall. The girl's head hit the stone wall with a dull thud and blood trailed down to where she sat stunned. Orochimaru needed her ready for the invasion.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?" He demanded and she blinked surprised by his venom before shaking her head. "Try again." She forced herself up and took on her much larger enemy again.

"...me, me, me."


	8. Devil's Concubine

**Would it be weird that I wrote all these disclaimers from chapter five to this one in a day? Whatever, I no own Naruto but you know who does? That's right Masashi Kishimoto does. He is the one getting money from an annoying blonde. The only annoying blonde I "own" is my roommate, and I wish she would disappear. Dante owns the Inferno which I tweeked and made it my own hell…that sounded weird. Peter Binsfeld is making of the seven brothers which I shamelessly took and perverted for my devious means aka fanfiction. Mistakes I do own as well as plot holes, which I would love if someone would bring up and I will try to fix. **

"**Speech speech!"- **Bold is Ijiwaru

"_**Oh for the love of Satan!"- **_Italics and bold is Daraku

"_Can you love Satan?"-_Italics is Zaria's inner thoughts

(No he just guards that bastard)-Anything in parentheses is me!

****Please help me-The asterisks mean change of point of view

**I seriously I could put anything in the disclaimer and no one would notice.**

**Chapter 8: Devil's Concubine**

Naruto had fallen asleep after the second time I had sung the chorus, but I continued. I was worried about my sister. I had hoped with all my heart she was safe and nothing was hurting her. When it came down to it I couldn't wait to just hold her in my arms. To whisper into her hair the songs I sang so she would be lulled to sleep. Getting up from the bedding, knowing I should be asleep, but unable to I moved to the window. Opening it I climbed out and like the trees I walked towards the roof. I sat down watching the stars and moon. They were so bright they brought me some hope. I closed my eyes in prayer. _Please let my sister be safe. _I sat silently unmoving till the sky started to turn a dusky colour. I blinked surprised. How long had I been sitting here? I should be tired after only sleeping about an hour in two days, but I didn't feel it. I moved back into Naruto's room getting dressed and doing my morning routine. I wrote a short note to Naruto before leaving. I headed to the training grounds and was surprised to meet Kakashi-sensei there. He waved hello reading his porn like always. I waved back starting my stretching, but stopped when Kakashi spoke to me.

"You haven't been sleeping." He didn't asked but stated it. I looked over to him sighing but nodded.

"I don't feel tired." I answered back and Kakashi put his book away. He sat beside me and laid back to stare at the lightened sky. I followed suit to watch the clouds.

"That looks like a man running from a bull." Kakashi said and I blinked not seeing that at all.

"Did you just make that up?" I asked.

"No it's there you just have to squint." He answered back and I tried it, but it still looked like a duck to me. I didn't know how long Kakashi and I spent just watching the clouds instead of training.

_**It's three thirty. **_Daraku informed me and I sat up surprised seeing that I had fallen asleep. I looked over and Kakashi was gone. I smiled softly at the gravity defying man. He had somehow gotten me to sleep. I ran towards the school building hoping I wouldn't end up late. I ran past numerous people before I saw bright orange and pink.

"Guys!" I cried and they turned to me. Sakura smiled and Naruto pulled me into a hug.

"You got up so early." He declared and I shrugged. We headed inside and the first thing we noticed was a huge crowd surrounding the second floor door. _**Interesting you didn't even notice the genjutsu. That practice with the hag must have helped. **_Daraku said and I glanced around in confusion. _What genjutsu? __**Those two fools have cast a genjutsu on this floor to make it seem like the third.**_ He explained. The two fools were older ninjas, both with Konoha headbands. One had spiked hair with bandages on his cheeks while the other had hair flat against his head.

"We are just thinning out those who will fail anyway. What's wrong with that?" Spiky asked. Sasuke smirked and I rolled my eyes. Why did he have to be such an attention whore? We could have just walked past them.

"I agree but you will let me pass and also remove this surrounding created with genjutsu." Saskuke challenged. "I'm going to the third floor." Sasuke's smirked broaden and I thought about the ways I could hide his body.

"Ah so you noticed." Spiky stated. I was already leaving ignoring my teammates. Why did we have to get involved with these fucks? I opened the doors to the stairs and stared at the two ninja.

"Ummm…" I looked at them both. They stared back. It grew super uncomfortable. "I'm just gonna go this way." I said pointing up. They nodded and we pretended we hadn't seen each other, it was easier that way. Walking up the stairs I stopped knowing I should have waited but come on. The spot light and I just weren't friends. Besides there was only like thirty-five minutes to get there. I got to the door so I leaned back and closed my eyes humming. After a few minutes there was a presence beside me. Without opening my eyes I greeted Kakashi-sensei.

"And where are your teammates?" He asked. I opened my eyes towards the lower floor.

"Being spotlight junkies." Kakashi laughed at this. So as we waited I turned to Kakashi about his book Icha Icha Paradise.

"So your porn is it hardcore or softcore?" I asked bluntly and Kakashi actually almost dropped his book. He looked towards me but put the book away and turned to behind me. I turned and saw the rest of my team members. Naruto ran forward.

"Z why'd you leave? We meet this crazy caterpillar eyebrow guys." Naruto sputtered and I didn't really know how to answer that.

"So Sakura came to." Kakashi said and we all turned to him. "Now we can properly take the exam." Kakashi said.

"Say what?" I asked just as Sakura asked what he meant. "The truth is that only teams of three well four can take the exam.

"But you said this exam was an individual test. You lied to us?" Sakura demanded.

"If I told you the truth, Naruto, Sasuke, or Zaria would have pressured you into it." As the words left Kakashi's mouth I scratched my head. I kind of did that. "However, it seems your fellow kunoichi wasn't going to even let you think about not coming." Kakashi added. Naruto and Sasuke looked over to me. I blushed embarrassed.

"Sakura is our teammate. It wouldn't be the same without her." I defended myself. Sakura blushed.

"Exactly. If you three had shown up by yourselves the exam would have ended there. But you came on your own will. I'm proud." Kakashi announced. "Now go!" The pride in the four of us must have been visible to anyone who could have walked by. I grabbed Naruto and Sakura's hand and pulled forward.

"Let's go!" I cheered and Sasuke pushed the doors open. Going through the room however stopped us all dead. "By George this is a shit ton of people." Sasuke standing beside his odd teammate had only one thought, who the hell was George? The room was packed with foreign shinobi and Konoha shinobi. A high pitched and loud voice came near jumping onto Sasuke's back.

"Sasuke-kun you're late!" A blonde dressed in purple cheered. "I haven't seen you in while. I've been waiting in excitement." She cooed still hanging onto Sasuke the bastard. Sakura pointed her finger at the other girl with anger.

"Ino-pig get away from Sasuke!" Sakura shouted. Naruto and I watched the yelling match like a tennis game.

"Why if it isn't Sakura. Big ugly forehead as always." Ino-pig retorted.

"What did you say?" Sakura screamed and I moved slightly in-between them so no bloodshed would happen.

"You guys taking this stupid exam too?" Asked a boy our age with a ponytail his headband on his shoulder. Beside him was a larger boy his hand in a potato chip bag. I felt awkward seeing everyone knew one another and I didn't.

"Oh the idiot trio." Naruto said.

"Don't call us that." The plump boy growled. "Man this sucks." Ponytail said.

"Found you!" Shouted another male voice. A boy in a grey jacket lined with fur came closer. A small white dog was perched on his head. A girl with super short purplish black hair stood beside him. Her eyes were a milky white colour and my first thought was that she was blind. I shook my head, now that was a stupid idea. On the other side was a boy in sunglasses and a high collar covering everything down from his nose. "Well well everyone is assembled." Ino was the one to really see me.

"Who are you?" She demanded. "Are you trying to steal my Sasuke?" I burst out laughing at the suggestion.

"You can have the bastard." I muttered. Everyone was looking at me.

"You didn't go to the academy with us." Dog boy growled out.

"Really hadn't notice." I said back. Naruto pulled me to his side.

"This is our teammate Tomo, Zaria." He introduced me. I wanted to punch him in the face for calling me out like that.

"Teams are only supposed to have three members." Ponytail said.

"Well guess what I'm the exception." I spat back. This whole thing was annoying. I hate people. What on Earth was I doing? _**Casey. **_I sighed knowing that Daraku was right, but it didn't mean I hated everyone less. I hated people back in Philly and I still hated people here.

"Wow nice ink." Dog biscuit said and I glanced at my tattoo.

"Yeah well…" I trailed off.

"Screaming like school girls you guys are rookies from the academy." Someone said from behind all of us. We turned and there was a white haired boy maybe about fourteen or fifteen. "This isn't a picnic."

"Who do you think you are?" Sasuke demanded.

"I'm Kabuto. But instead of that look behind you." He said and we all turned. Everyone was looking at us with hatred and anger. So it was pretty much like we were the Boston Bruins and they were the Flyers. "Those guys behind you are from the hidden rain and they have short tempers. Everyone is nervous about the exam so quiet down before you cause a scene." Kabuto ordered.

"Isn't this causing a scene?" I challenged back hand on my hip. Kabuto seemed surprised but quickly shoved it away and ignored me altogether. _Oh it's on! _

"Well I can't blame you for being clueless rookies. You remind me how I use to be." Kabuto seemed to blather on. _What good looking? _

"Kabuto-san is this your second time?" Sakura asked.

"Nope my seventh time. This exam is held twice a year so this is my fourth time." _So you suck a lot? _**What in the name of Satan is this fool up to?** Ijiwaru barked.

"Wow so you must know a lot about this exam?" Sakura asked.

"Not enough to pass." I muttered.

"That's impressive." Naruto said and I stared at him for a good two minutes. Was he kidding?

"Then I'll share some info with you rookies." He pulled out cards from his pockets. "These are nin-info cards." He said.

"Nin-info cards?" Sakura questioned. _This has got to be a trap. _

"They are basically cards that have information burned onto them with chakra. I have four years' worth of info here over 200 cards." He smacked one to the ground and put a single finger to it. "You can't view them unless I use my chakra for example."

_**Hatchling stop listening to this man. He smells of snake and even I do not like it. **__Well I can't leave my team what am I supposed to do? __**Have you thought about your next battle? **__Not really no. What's their name? __**Asmodeus. **__Ummm…that means nothing to me. __**It will when you fight him. He is one of the seven princes of hell. **__The who? __**Asmodeus is the Prince of Lechery. He once was a prince of the Seraphim but he fell with Lucifer and started tempting men into wantonness. He is the leader of the second circle of hell, which is lust. **__Great what is he going to do? Seduce me? __**He can do other things hatchling. **__Right, sorry. __**It is fine here but do not underestimate your opponent no matter who they are or what they look like. **__Yes Daraku-sensei. _I jumped however when Naruto started shouting beside me.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I won't lose to you bastards!" Naruto shouted pointing to everyone that was still glaring at us. **It's like he has no survival instinct!**__I couldn't help but agree with Ijiwaru. "You got that?" _Everyone and their mother got it Naruto. _Ino glared over to Sakura shouting and pointing at Naruto.

"What is he?" She demanded. _An idiot. _Naruto laughed putting his arms behind his head. The air filled with even more tension. My fingers tingled ready to go for my kunai at any moment. Sakura growled and put Naruto in a headlock.

"What the hell are you doing?" She demanded tightening her hold.

"I was just speaking the truth." Naruto choked out. Sakura turned to the crowd and started to apologize. Sure I was mad at Naruto for being a total fool with a huge death instinct, but I wasn't going to apologize for it. Sure it had made everyone pissed but we were a team we could handle it. In the crowd something was off, I couldn't put my finger on it but something had changed. _**UP!**_ I looked up spotting the male that was aiming for Kabuto. Kunai had been thrown and the male in the air was swinging for Kabuto's face. Sighing I already knew Kabuto would be able to dodge and wouldn't be getting a black eye. _Damn. _Both demons laughed at my depression. However, even though Kabuto dodged the blow his glasses cracked shattering.

_High frequencies? _**Yeah, would rather not hear that sound again.**___Ijiwaru I couldn't hear that how could you? _**I really am a wolf pup.**__The other rookies donned looks of confusion. Kabuto stood looking at his glasses before falling to his knees and puking. I scrunched my nose up not wanting to smell the putrid shit. Ever since Ijiwaru had taken over, my sense of smell was greater than before, and I was still unsure on how to control it. Sakura ran towards the fallen Kabuto shouting to him. Kabuto coughed whipping his mouth saying he was alright.

"How pathetic especially because aren't you a four year veteran? Write this down in your cards the three hidden sound shinobi will be future chunnin." The leader announced with what looked like the skin of the yeti.

"You mean using sound as a weapon?" I muttered but sadly it was louder than I wanted it to be. The three sound ninja set their sights on me and I flushed with colour.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked. Before I could answer however, a voice bellowed at us all.

"Quiet down you worthless bastards!" The front of the room was soon filled with smoke. The smoke cleared and there in the front was a large man with scars a crossed his face and his black hitai-ate covering the top of his head. He was surrounded by more shinobi, I'm guessing over the genin level. The two ninja I had witnessed early were directly behind him. The man with the scars smirked.

"Thanks for waiting I am Morino Ibiki, the examiner for the chunin selection exam's first test." Everyone tenses as he rose his finger to point to the sound shinobi. "Hidden sound, stop doing as you please before the exam. Do you want to fail already?" He demanded. They didn't look particularly afraid and the leader once more answered.

"I apologize this is our first time we got a little excited." He answered and I scoffed.

"Now is a good time to say this. There will be no fighting without the permission of the examiner, even if permission is granted, killing your opponent will not be tolerated. Those pigs that disobey will fail immediately do you understand me?" Ibiki demanded.

"Oh because my whole point of living is go out and kill everybody." I said more to myself than to others but people still heard. The red head from the sand, Gaara turned spotting me. His eyes were sad even to anyone else they would have been malevolent. **Tanuki are bastards. Poor damned kid.**___Tanuki? __**Ijiwaru is an idiot we will talk about it later. **_

"We will now start the first test of the chunnin exam. Instead of the current seating arrangements" Here Ibiki produced small white rectangles with small black numbers. "You will pick one of these tabs and will sit in the seat assigned to you. We will then hand out the exam." Ibiki finished.

"This reminds me of my maths class." I said to Naruto who looked confused. I forgot that Naruto didn't know I was from a total different world. Naruto however paused what he was doing.

"Wait this is a paper test?" He screamed. He put his hands to his hair and tugged. Rolling my eyes at him being overdramatic as always.

"Naruto." I said his name and he stopped turning to him. "Relax, it won't be as bad as you think." I smiled and he smiled back. I could still see he was depressed and freaking out, but not as loudly. We all shuffled to our seats and I saw blood red hair. The sand kid and I were seated beside each other. Being the awkward person I was I gave him a smile. His glare strengthened and I coughed looking down at my fingers. _Right no smiling to him. _

"There are many important rules to this test. I'll write it on the board while I explain, but questions will not be allowed, so listen carefully." Ibiki warned. I sighed this was exactly like maths. "The first rule is you all start off with ten points." _Jesus did Professor Franklin live here before teaching? "_The test is made up of ten questions and each one is worth a point but the test uses the subtraction system. Basically if you answer all ten questions right you keep your ten points. But say if you miss three questions, you lose three points and have seven." Ibiki continued.

"Really would have never guessed." I muttered and the red head glanced at me from the corner of his eye.

"The second rule is this is a team exam. Whether you pass or fail is determined by the combined scores of you teammates. "So each team will compete to see how many points they can hold on to from the initial thirty." Ibiki continued. All of team seven, excluding Naruto, because math isn't his strong point, wondered how it worked for them. Did that mean they started with forty points? I was getting as nervous as Naruto had been. I knew less about the shinobi arts then he did. Sakura, however much like Hermione Granger, couldn't keep her big mouth shut and blathered on.

"Wait a second! I don't understand this initial point system either, but why is this a team exam?" She demanded.

"Shut up you don't have the right to question me. There is a reason for this, be quiet and listen." Ibiki growled out and I couldn't help it I chuckled. Biting my lip when those around gave me curious glances knowing she was a part of my team. I felt a bit like a Slytherin student laughing at a Gryffindor. "Okay the next rule as well as the most important. The third rules is that during the exam anyone caught by the testing officers doing sneaky activities, namely cheating will have two points subtracted after every offense. So there will be some who will lose all their points during the exam and be asked to leave. We'll have our eyes on you. Just know that the pathetic ones caught cheating will be destroying themselves. As shinobis trying to achieve the level of chunin be proud ninjas." He finally finished. _What the fuck was that last part? __**Read between the lines hatchling. **__Huh? _All my mind could produce was _School of Rock _and Jack Black holding up three fingers and saying read between the lines to flick someone off.

"And the final rule," _Mother of the Norns I though he was done! "_Those that lose all their initial points during the test and those that don't answer any questions correctly will fail along with their two _Three! _teammates." I turned to Naruto who was sweating and the expressions on Sasuke and Sakura's faces. Naruto looked over to me and I tilted my head and shrugged. Naruto calmed knowing at least one team member wouldn't tear him from limb to limb. He probably also knew that I knew less than he did. _**Aren't you mad about losing? **__What's in a name? __**What are you talking about pup? **__Chunin is just a name doesn't really matter how strong you are. _

"The exam will last an hour. Begin" Ibiki declared and the tests were passed out. Sitting I shifted and shifted again. The chairs were too tall for me to touch the ground so I had crossed a leg underneath the other but I couldn't sit still. Looking down at the first question it was written in jibberish. Even if I could read Japanese or whatever was spoken here this still would have been a shit show.

"What the fuck is this?" I asked myself staring at it for a good five minutes. Something that may have been called ADD snuck up on me and I was distracted by the pencil. _Are these number two? Who has to grade this? Will we get them back with stickers? _Reading the next question I let my head fall to the table. There was something about a shinobi and miles. It seemed maybe it could be the train question that is always asked in math. The" if this train is going this fast and this other one is going this speed when would they meet", but in place of the trains was shinobis. The next was just as distressing. There was a large space that I guessed I was meant to show my work. _Show my work? Fuck you! _So in protest against the man, _wow School of Rock is really on my mind, _I started doodling. First was a picture of a raccoon not that I looked at Gaara or anything for the inspiration. _**PUP! Keep reading! **_I stuck my tongue out although it just looked like I was crazy. Reaching the tenth question I read it and blinked. Something about a question maybe that or maybe the answer will be revealed 45 minutes after the something the end. That seemed to make the most sense. There were some more characters but I had defiantly given up by then. What did this test even mean? _So what's the likelihood of helping me cheat?__** Do it on your own.**_Looking over to the man watching us I crossed my eyes at him. _**Mature. **_The officer stared at me, unsure if I was cheating or just being a punk. The sound of legs against the floor stopped me from pulling an eyelid down at the officer. I turned and it was the boy sitting beside Sakura.

"How many will pass this test?" He demanded hands splayed against the table top. Ibiki began to chuckle darkly sending shivers down everyone's back.

"It's not like knowing will help or do you want to be disqualified?" Ibiki asked and the kid apologized and sat down.

"Someone is embarrassed." I whispered and Gaara this time actually looked at me quickly. Knowing I couldn't answer any of these and that cheating would be impossible around shinobi, at least the cheating I was used to.

Gaara continued the exam giving a brief look over to the girl beside him. He noticed the tattoo of the skull on her shoulder. It was unusual especially for someone who looked his age. He noticed all the rings in her ears as well. Mother wanted her blood for her constant twitching, the way she kept muttering, and of course the way she drew the raccoon when he knew it was based off him. Soon she was making funny faces at the officer. Gaara's sand shifted closer to her chair. She looked over to him when she noticed his movement with his hand. She looked at the sand with something like interest. Soon however she was tapping her pencil in a particular beat. She was moving back and forth and mouthing words, but Gaara could not figure them out. He couldn't wait to kill this stupid girl.

I knew this whole exam was about cheating now, but my douche contracts wouldn't help. I noticed that red head moved his hand and sand seemed to follow. It was fascinating and I was curious on how it worked. I hadn't noticed a single hand signal. Magic was my conclusion. Knowing I was going to fail, along with Naruto I had just given up. Chunin was just a name didn't mean much. I could fail and still learn to be stronger than any of these fools. I started tapping my pencil to the beat of a song that had caught me off guard. It was inappropriate but I liked it. Soon I was nodding to the music in my head and my other hand had its fingers drumming along. I mouthed the words Lollipop by Framing Hanley, it was not expected but it was a fun tune. _**Those lyrics are very inappropriate indeed. I feel that Asmodeus has an influence. You haven't even seen him and he is already messing with you. He must be excited. **__Right the sin of lust guy. _The next song that followed in my mind made me want to burst out laughing, because seriously. This Asmodeus dude was going to get it when I fought him.

Gaara glanced at the girl who grimaced and seemed almost angry at herself for tapping out the beat this time. It was different than last time. The words weren't just mouthed either and Gaara wasn't actually sure what to think. She didn't even flinch when the boy in front of them stood up and shouted.

I was pissed that I had started mumbling out loud. Porn-Star Dancing by My Darkest Day was not what I wanted to sing out-loud. Gaara was moving again as well as the sand. His right hand was like half of the ram seal and his other was cupped. Moving his right hand to his left eye all the sand moved to the cupped hand. I almost threw myself from the chair when an eye appeared. Looking back at my paper I hoped they hadn't thought I was cheating. However, I couldn't stop when he clenched his fist around the eye. Just what the hell was that about, why did he suddenly know all the answers to the test? Knowing it was nearing the end I turned to the front to face Ibiki, but that wasn't what I ended up facing. There in front of me was a female with skin so white it was almost blinding, her eyes were pure black like Adaddon's. Her hair was a deep black almost a blue colour. Her smile was cruel and not friendly. She was barely dressed in any clothing. She wore a skirt that didn't cover anything as her bottom was visible. She wore high heeled leather boots that could be described as BDSM. Her shirt was really a leather bra and she wore a leather spiked collar. She walked around me once with a look of disgust.

"So you are what my brother will be killing." She hissed grabbing my jaw harshly enough to leave a bruise.

"Brother?" I was confused where was I? I tried to look around but her grip was strong and she smacked a crossed my face sharply. "Ow you bitch." I spat. Finally grabbing her wrist and squeezing. But that didn't get the reaction I wanted because she moaned. In surprise I released her wrist and stumbled back and started to fall, but something wet pushed me back up. I turned and relief filled my body. Ijiwaru stood behind me his nose still touching the small of my back.

"Naamah what do you want, you whore?" He demanded to know. She didn't even look upset at the insult.

"Seeing what my brother would be up against. Nothing special sadly. But she does look rather delicious." She purred coming closer reaching a hand out. I slapped it away and her eyes narrowed. Ijiwaru growled and she back away. "You guardians just get you feathers ruffled. That must be new for you frigid assholes." She smirked but her smirk soon became a face of terror.

"I demand you go back to your ring Naamah." Daraku breathed and the woman disappeared and in her spot was a black ring of sulphur on the ice.

"What?"

Gaara was paying attention to those quitting but also the loud blonde. However, he was staring at the girl beside him who had gone completely silent, no movement what so ever. Her eyes were glazed over and it seemed like she had been possessed. It was a rather interesting turn of events. The other thing that was interesting was the bruise that was slowly appearing on her jaw. Whatever was happening to her was hurting her. Her head jerked to the side as if she had been smacked a crossed the face. Gaara wondered if she was waking up after the blonde's loud declaration, since he was her teammate, but still her eyes were glazed. Her fingers twitched before spasming. The smell of sulphur filled his nose and even mother drew back in disgust of the smell.


End file.
